They Have No Shame
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: It's basically smut with different back stories but not every chapter will have it. The story involves; yaoi, incest & hot people. So if you say you don't like it don't be a hypocrite by reading M'kay. The pairings are Klaus/Elijah, Rebekah/Marcel & Kol/Finn
1. The First Shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show, anything related to it, or characters from the show The Originals and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah... I don't make money off of writing nor do I plan to ever

* * *

**Pairings:**

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

Kol/Finn

* * *

**Ps: **_I saw the show's premier, and a couple of episodes already. A few days ago & I was like oh shit Niklaus and his brother are freakin sexy as fuck lol. I see yaoi in-between himself & Elijah (I'm just sayin). _

_I just saw a few episodes of the Vampire Diaries but I got bored half way with the second season's 2__nd__ episode? Wait honestly, I am not sure if that is accurate. I think I stopped a little sooner; oh well the thing I just got bored & stopped watching. So I don't know that much about Klaus, Elijah, or their sister Rebekah's life story, so the story will most likely be offish but I will try to do it justice. I will most likely Google them or go on YouTube to get info. _

_But yeah I was channel surfing when I saw the premier of 'The Originals' & I'm like oh shit maybe this show won't blow so hard, I mean the guys are sexy af and the show seems ok so far. So I will watch the show more in order to make my story a bit more accurate._

_Oh & I saw the season premiere of Supernatural, it was good. I kinda expected something more but it was ok. Cas was there so that was awesome, anyways I'll get on with the story _

* * *

**Pss: **This is my first time writing Yaoi (Male x Male) porn/sex or a story of incest. So if you think it sucks, well then that blows (haha no pun intended) But yeah I'm still gonna write it cause I ship Klaus/Elijah & Kol/Finn (just sayin)

* * *

**They Have No Shame**

For five weeks, Niklaus had been forced to stay chained up on the palisade by his father. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Rebekah had snuck away every chance they got.

In order to feed Niklaus; keep him clean and keep his spirits up about the spell. They told and shared with him stories about hunting, theories of what more the world might hold outside of their neighboring villages, or fish, in order for them to try and comfort him.

* * *

They rarely ever went together to seek their brother. Instead, they went in pairs or more often the case by themselves in order to keep their father distracted.

Their father Mikael, had been outraged when after Nicklaus's first night as a _vampire_ his 'son' had turned into a _werewolf._ Therefore, he got hammered after he had finished confronting his wife, and he set off into the village and killed some werewolves.

When he got home, he found a crying Niklaus holding onto Elijah as if his life depended on it. Then he realized that both of his sons were covered in blood and that Niklaus was holding a human heart in his hand.

When he followed the trail of blood, he saw Esther's dead body on the ground and he knew that Klaus had ripped her heart out. Therefore, he told Niklaus to bury her body himself and Elijah had offered to help.

* * *

When they finished he told Elijah to help him chain Klaus up on a palisade, one that was far off and deep in the forest and away from the public. He prohibited _his_ children from having any contact with that beast. Until he deemed that the spell had worked to his liking, or that his anger had subsided enough.

Which it had not as of yet, in fact it had gotten worse with the fact that his children would not cease their begging that their "dear brother was not at fault." Or that "He has suffered enough by the hands of the villagers for they have found out that he is a bastard child."

And that "They have mocked him ruthlessly since they know he can't and won't fight back while being chained up." How did they think he felt, it was embarrassing to have everyone he knew mocking him for his recently deceased wife's stupid mistake.

One of the most used phrases by his oldest son and young daughter, was that the punishment was "unjustly cruel and beyond humiliating."

Bah, who were they to tell him what was right? He knew they were trying to appeal to his pride and humanity, but he was beyond caring. It was not his fault his whore of a wife had shamed him, why should he feel remorseful for taking out his anger on _her_ son.

Although it still angered him that he wanted to mourn for her, why did she deserve it?!

_Oh yes he still loved her, damn_.

What he didn't comprehend was _why_ were his children mad at _him. B_ut they seemed to not harbor any anger towards their mother's murderer?!

* * *

On the 'off days' when Rebekah, Finn, nor Elijah could not distract their father from one of his 'moods'.

(Because for some reason Mikael disliked Kol a little, more than he did Niklaus & that fact was pissing Mikael off because Kol was actually his and _he_ hadn't killed anyone of import or at least not to him.)

The man would go and beat his 'no longer pride and joy because he was a bastard' son senseless and take off his family ring his-Nicklaus's ring for a few minutes.

(The one that lets them walk in the daylight) –

The only reason it only worked for Niklaus then was because his wolf side had been sealed off-.

On those nights he would have Niklaus bled himself to check if the spell was working or if his- if the_ boy_ would become a were-beast.

* * *

The first time he had struck his daughter was when she had said, "You are treating Niklaus worse than you would an animal. Father, can you not see that it hurts us all not just him. Mother's infidelity was not his fault, yet you act as if he was to blame…"

She walked closer to him while tears streamed down her cheeks and her voice grew angrier.

"I cannot stand it any longer you- you shame this family but worst of all you shame our_-" _

The force of the slap to her face had knocked her down but instead of apologizing, he looked down at her and said,

"_Who_ are you to judge me on my actions child? You who have never known the loss of a child or the betrayal of the only person you have ever truly loved, Esther played _me_ for a fool. May you never know the feeling, for it will wound you more than…"

Mikael seemed to have been lost in his thoughts but he seemed to have regained himself quickly as he blinked twice. His voice grew quieter and kinder as he said,

"At least you will never know the loss of a loved one any longer, my dear _Rebekah_."

His voice sounded a mixture of both sorrow and anger but he masked it all with hatred.

"_That_ boy ruined our damn family by letting Henrik die and killing your mother."

* * *

Just as he started walking out of the room she yelled, "I love Niklaus, half-brother or not. It was _you,_ who destroyed our family not him, father! I-I will no longer stand by you _if_ you cast him off; you have my word as Rebekah Mikaelson."

Once the words left her lips she wanted so badly to take them back and apologize but she knew that deep down she meant every single one. Doubt plagued her mind as she thought of what a life might be like without her beloved elder brothers or her father.

But she had given her word and a Mikaelson _never went back on that, _their pride wouldn't allow it.

Both of her parents and siblings had taught her that.

* * *

He did not turn to look at her but stopped to gaze at Finn and Kol long enough to tell them they would be leaving shortly.

After that, he left the room and the three men helped their sister up and tried to fill the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room.

However, Kol gave up and walked out the door looking ready to kill anything that walked near him for the next five minutes.

Which he was most likely going to do, and Elijah kissed her forehead then said he would go speak to their father.

In the meantime, Finn tried to avoid the awkwardness that had settled in.

Therefore, he told Rebekah he would start packing some provisions for the trip.

* * *

The next day Mikael summoned both Rebekah and Elijah in order to give them instructions for the following days.

He allowed Elijah to keep Niklaus fed and he told him to keep Rebekah safe from harm while he was gone. By telling them,

"Elijah, Rebekah; I will allow you to keep the _boy _fed but under no circumstances is he to be untied. Just remember if the wolves come I want you to slaughter them all _without_ mercy, is that clear to you."

He looked at Rebekah then Elijah, both nodded in agreement so he continued talking.

"The full moon is coming up tomorrow. Even though no signs have been presented that he will change as of yet, the boy is still a threat, so keep him as he is. If freed he could kill you both, understand."

Mikael's voice was laced with regret at first but he seemed to get over it quickly.

"You would die the true death and your mother…and my efforts to keep you both safe would have been for naught. I trust you will both follow my orders."

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other then said, "Yes father"

But then Elijah looked him in the eyes and asked in a deliberately louder voice but he stayed cautious of his word choice.

"Father the full moon is tomorrow but _without_ you here or our brothers. Who will protect Niklaus? How would he be able to protect himself if the wolves come? You _started_ this war with them by killing their kind, what if they wish to return and Rebekah and I _aren't_ enough to fend them off?"

Mikael dismissed Rebekah and told her to wait outside with her brothers and not to disturb them. When she left, he then seemed to think over the question. But he did not say anything so Elijah continued talking but his voice sounded irritated, even though he tried to turn off his emotions and not let his feelings show.

"Our brother" Elijah had opened up with those two words and Mikael glared at him so he would try to tread lighter.

"...Niklaus, he can _help_ us. Come on father, Nik has been enchained on that stupid palisade for weeks! You have seen it yourself the seal has worked, mother's magic worked." His father still did not say anything and Elijah was fed up with it so he just said what he really thought, 'the be polite tactic' was not working out as he had hoped.

"Henrik's death was not Niklaus's fault, yet you act as if it was. You call him a monster because he is a wolf." Elijah gave a humorless laugh, which bordered a little on hysterical.

"It was _You_ who made us bloodthirsty monsters, fuck we are worse than leeches! Henrik's death has pained us all father, and I regret not being there for him when he needed me most. I miss my little brother, but things happen for a reason _right?"_

Angry tears started to roll down his cheek but he wiped them away quickly, steeling his voice he effectively turned off his emotions.

"Father I cannot bear to lose another, and I will make sure I do not. Especially not for your pride! Do not think yourself innocent! Y_ou_ had a hand in killing mother. It was not _just_ his fault. If you had not begged her to turn us, none of this would have happened. Niklaus would be _human_, we would all be human, and mother... she would be _here_!"

* * *

Elijah shook his head and resisted the urge to punch the man in front of him.

"So do not go blaming my brother for your errors. And if you lay a hand on him again, I _will_ kill you. He may not be your son by blood father but you still raised him. How does seeing him in pain _not_ hurt you?"

Mikael still didn't say anything and Elijah had finally stopped giving a fuck of whether or not tell off his father was stupid thinking or not. He let his emotions return to his voice and he was furious as he said his next words,

"I should have slain you were you stood the first time you laid a hand on Niklaus. It is not his bloody fault that he is half vampire, half wolf. What happened to Family above all, father?!"

Mikael got angry and he walked towards Elijah. And Elijah could not help but take an involuntary step back or his eye from flinching as his father vamped towards him with his hand raised as if to strike him.

_Wow even without my emotions fully on he still manages to scare me, just great Elijah. _

He quickly composed himself as he waited for the blow to come. However, it never came because Kol barged in the room with his clothes wet and all covered in blood.

* * *

"What is going on here, father?" Kol looked at the two men as he asked the question and wipe the blood of his chin on his sleeve.

Mikael gave Kol an angry glare, probably for having been interrupted or maybe cause he didn't like him much but he then seemed to dismiss, forgetting or ignoring the fact that there was another being in the room completely.

"Nothing at all, Elijah we are done here." Mikael composed himself as he started to walk away but he turned back to look at his seething son and he said in a calm voice,

"You can let Niklaus off the palisade while I'm gone in order to protect him, and tell that _boy_ to help you protect our land. However, if anything happens to Rebekah it will be your fault and there _will_ be consequences. If nothing happens and the spell seems to have worked he will be free of the palisade _forever_, you have my word son."

Kol felt slightly hurt that his father had overlooked him still standing there in order to speak to the 'oh so _perfect_ Elijah' but he then looked shocked because of the words he'd just heard.

He smiled a happy smile, one that made Mikael feel bad for not seeing his children more happy when they were in his company. _Oh well, i'm not here to be their friend._ He thought as he Kol vamped over to where Finn and Rebekah were to tell them the great news.

"Thank you father." The quite words brought Mikael out of his thoughts, with that Mikael nodded his head once and left the room. Elijah gave a sigh of relief and as he replayed the conversation in his head. He then vamped over to his siblings and told them to keep their father busy, while he gave Niklaus the good news.

* * *

That night he got to Nik's side at remarkable speed, even for him. He found his brother asleep so he gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. Niklaus started to wake so he had made to move back and give him space but Niklaus told him to wait.

"What is it brother?" He couldn't help his voice from lowering despite them being alone. "Are you hungry?"

"Always, but it's not that I am just a little cold" Niklaus tried to make himself comfortable but his movement was restricted.

"I think I can fix that" Elijah hugged Nik's waist and rested his head on his shoulder near his neck.

Klaus could not help the intake of breath as Elijah started kissing his neck. But Elijah seemed to realize what he had done and he was starting to back away, looking shocked.

_No, I will not have that Elijah _"Wait, stop! Why are you going, Elijah? Please do not leave me alone brother, I-I need you." The pleading tone of Nik's voice startled Elijah and he looked dazed but he quickly composed himself.

"What do you mean, we are _brothers!" _As he said the words he paced around a little. "We cannot do this!" Elijah scream/whispered, "This is wrong Niklaus and you know it!"

"I care not for what is wrong or right, all I know is that I want you. I _need_ you to touch me; I _want_ you to kiss me as you would Tatia. _Or_ any other girl for that matter. I want you to take me, now and whenever you want. I have been thinking over many things while being stuck here and I have grown tired of waiting to tell you my desires."

He saw that Elijah was thinking over his words so he kept talking while pouring all of the emotions of affection that he felt into the words, they had gotten stronger with both his were-ness and vampirism.

"All this time I have wasted thinking you would detest me even more…but apparently, I was wrong. This is a great feeling, thrilling indeed." Elijah stopped pacing and looked Klaus in the eyes as he listened to him talk.

"I have always wanted you, loved you more… it is a different kind of brotherly affection if you will." Klaus looked at his lips for a moment, then back to his eyes as he flashed him a giddy smile.

* * *

Elijah vamped over to him and pressed their bodies flush together and he kissed Niklaus hard. The kiss was a little sloppy at first but they eased into it as they fought for dominance. He then broke the kiss and looked at Klaus as he held his waist.

His voice was heavy with want but he tried to clear his mind of dirty thoughts. "Are you certain you want this to happen Nik? You are aware that we could stop this madness here and now. _Never_ speak of it, right?"

"I want this more than I want my freedom Elijah, _but_ if you do not then just leave!" Klaus harshly scream/whispered in an angry tone but then his voice grew gentle and teasing.

"Just know that I want to do real bad things with you, filthy things really" Niklaus licked his lips as he looked Elijah in the eyes and he felt blood rush down his nether regions when Elijah whispered in his ear.

"Tomorrow you will be free brother. I think all we need is just a good night's rest and in the morning all will go back to normal, do you not agree?" Elijah was still pressed against Nik's body but as soon as he started to move away, Klaus got a little desperate so he started grinding his cock against him.

He moaned quietly and it was driving Elijah mad. He wanted to just let go and touch him everywhere but he was trying to make sure Nik understood that this was serious. (Aka shit just got real)

* * *

"Damn it Niklaus, this is serious" But as he said the words he got closer to Klaus, grinding harder against him, not really understanding why he wanted to do this with his _brother_ of all people!

Niklaus could be with anyone he wanted but he wasn't asking anyone else but him for this, right?

Was he only asking this of Elijah because he was just _there? _Why was _he_ going along with it anyways? He knew that he had always thought Niklaus was a beautiful man, a great warrior, and that he was incredibly smart.

But none of that changed the fact that they shared the same blood, damn they were family! He felt a little sick just knowing that even though he knew it was wrong, it did nothing to detour him from the fact that he was enjoying the sinful act.

"Mmm oh _yes,_ I am perfectly aware Elijah" as he said the words he scraped his fangs along Elijah's neck and his eyes grew dark with lust and hunger.

* * *

"…the last chance I am giving you to back out. I will respect your decision, Niklaus." He then gave his ear a small kiss and waited for him to respond._ I think my body is betraying me._ Thought Elijah as he felt his cock twitch at the noises that spilt from Nik's mouth.

"I want you to fuck me Elijah that is all. If I die the true death tomorrow because of the full moon or the wolves, I will not care. For I will have died a happy man because I know you want this too and that you were in me."

"Okay" That was the only response Klaus got before Elijah pulled down his slacks and his underclothing. Nik was sporting a full hard on and Elijah was just staring at it.

Nik's patience was wearing thin, he needed something, - _anything_ to happen but Elijah seemed frozen and he was starting to get self-cautious. _Well that will not do._

"Well do _something_ please just... Get on with it Elijah, I cannot move and it is pissing me off so much. But believe me, if I could..." Niklaus seemed to be struggling viciously with the chains, yet they would not budge.

So he smirked as the veins under his eyes started to show and his eyes seemed to dilate as Elijah got on his knees and kissed his inner thigh. "If you do this for me brother, I will show you _just_ how grateful I can be tomorrow." His voice sounded thick with lust and promise.

* * *

"Um yeah I-ah hold on, it's just I've never done this with or to a man. Also don't make empty promises Nik, its unbecoming" Elijah grabbed hold of Klaus's length and he started touching it as he would his own while trying to look up, checking to see if he was doing any good.

Judging by the way Nik was thrusting into his hand he'd say it was okay if not better.

"H-hey I _never_ make an empty promise ha-ahh you act as if _I_ am the expert here, mm do it fa-faster Elijah." Niklaus closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations as Elijah stroke him faster but his eyes snapped open when he felt something else on his cock.

_Huh maybe I cannot do this, damn Nik's big. Should I feel wariness or excitement? He almost rivals me and I am sure mine is above average. Could it be a wolf thing? _

_What if I hurt him with my (cough) I need confidence in myself. I shall not take him tonight, he is vulnerable. So what will I do, what can I do to make up for it? Ah I shall try out what Tatia did for me, that was splendid!_

* * *

Elijah placed an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of Nik's cock and he rolled his tongue over it.

Niklaus bit his lower lip so hard he broke skin. He looked down amazed to see Elijah licking at his length one instant, for the next made him almost come as soon as Elijah put his whole length in his mouth at once.

Klaus forgot how to think and breathe as his instincts took over and he started face-fucking Elijah fast and hard. He did not seem to mind though if anything it looked like he was enjoying it as well.

The vibrations and sensations that went threw his body thanks to Elijah must be criminal! Thought Klaus as he tried to stop the noises he was making, this was better then all that sex he'd had with many girls throughout his life!

Was it because it was his first time with a man? _No_ thought Niklaus with conviction, it was because he was doing this with Elijah.

He was getting so near the edge and he came when he felt Elijah scrape his fangs on his cock. He had also been massaging his balls with his left hand, while using his right to keep Klaus steady.

* * *

Elijah's' back stiffened as he looked up at Niklaus then at the far left corner near the trees and he spit out some of what Niklaus had just delivered.

He stood up and cleaned the area around his mouth as he willed his arousal away. It was almost gone but not quite and he found that truly pathetic if not disgusting or a deep mixture of both as shame filled his body.

It was darker out now than it had been before even though the time was relatively early it was still around, eight-ish.

* * *

"_Nik_. Finn and Kol are watching. I can smell them, what should I do?" He didn't know what to do for a moment but he answered his own question by picking up Nik's scattered clothes and dressing him at super speed, while not caring whether he was being gentle or not.

He knew Niklaus could take it. _Damn why did I not notice sooner, fuck if father does not kill me first I will surly have to kill him. He would murder Klaus. Fuck my life! _Elijah looked like he was about to truly panic

(aka have a full-blown panic attack) so Niklaus did the only thing he felt was right.

* * *

"Come on out you two. I want to play a _game."_ Niklaus's voice sounded deadly without him meaning it to, but he found it had the desired effect for both Kol and Finn stood before them looking flustered and somewhat afraid. Before they got a chance to speak he asked, "How long have you been watching us?"

"Long enough to know what was going on _brother._" Kol spoke up and winked at Elijah. Who immediately flushed at his comment, their oldest brother looked ready to hurl.

Finn looked at Elijah then at Kol and finally at Niklaus when he spoke. _"We_ will not tell father. You have my word brother. But come on you are taking too great a risk while doing _that_ now."

Finn pointed at their general direction but continued talking. "Could you two not wait until tomorrow? What _if_ father had come instead of us huh?! What would you have done then brother, goodness you _both_ are idiots!"

_Wait…what is happening here? _Elijah looked confused to all three of them and asked, "Why will you help us hide this, I know we are family… But for that reason, should this revelation not _repulse_ you instead?"

"You think you are the only one in this family with a dirty little secret brother, ha that's cute." Kol said as he looked Elijah in the eyes, then looked at Finn. Finn shot Kol a '_Don't-fuck-me over- or-I-will-fucking-kill-you' _look and Kol cut the tip of his tongue with his fang. He then let some blood drip down his chin as he smirked with a crazy sort of spark in his eyes.

* * *

"_Fine_ I-we might as well tell you, before you figure it out on your own and shit hits the fan." Finn look resigned but Niklaus spoke up suddenly, saving him from his revelation.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you Kol?! You see me here starving. Yet here you are with _food_ and you do not even have the decency to offer. You damn _tease_."

Kol had been dragging a half-dead woman who appeared to be in her early thirties and dying of rapid blood loss. If her ripped esophagus was anything to go by.

_"Hell_ no! What the hell do I look like to you, a damn mother bird or something? _You_ will be unchained tomorrow. Kill anything and everything that catches your fancy _then."_ Just as Kol was about to bite on the woman again, he made the mistake of looking up.

He saw that both Finn and Elijah were giving him that '_I-am- so-disappointed-in-you-right-now' _look. He tsked but said,

* * *

"_Fine_ here you go Nik, you are one lucky bastard ha-ha. Here. Have at it; for I am no longer hungry, brother."

Kol vamped up to where Klaus was and put the woman's throat to his lips. "Now go on brother, the mademoiselle here does not have all day. Drink her dry and fast, if anything she has a few more minutes to live."

Klaus looked up at him, grateful for an instant and then he drank all of the blood her body had to offer. But when he finished he found out he still wasn't full so he looked up at Kol expectantly and Kol understood.

"Understand this now Niklaus for this is the first and _only_ time in the history of foreverness that I will _ever_ do this for you. Have I made myself clear brother?" Elijah raised an eyebrow at Finn as if expecting him to explain but he just shrugged, being equally at a loss to what was going on.

Kol pulled up his sleeve and put it next to his brother's mouth. Niklaus bit into his wrist, drinking in his blood hungrily.

_Oh, so that is what is going on. _Thought both Elijah and Finn as they sat down on the ground.

* * *

Kol waiting for Nik to finishing and when he did, he removed his arm swiftly and looked at Elijah.

"_Well_ then, we should probably should be heading back our father made Rebekah cry again and we didn't really feel like dealing with their shit. So we came looking for you and Niklaus. But then we realized you were busy... and you know, how it's _rude_ to interrupt. Heh." Finn vamped close and elbowed Kol hard in the stomach.

"_Anyways_ what Kol is saying is that it is late, it is around 10:30 brother. And father is looking for you."

"Really its that late? I thought I left at eight, huh." Elijah turned to feel around the woods for any more _surprises_ but he didn't sense anyone.

"The clock is broken. I threw it at Finn, and it broke. Therefore, I put it back on the counter _naturally_ and walked out to massacre civilians. Father doesn't know and what he is not aware of _won't_ hurt him or us."

"Oh okay then…" Elijah turned to look at Klaus with a small smile and he said "goodnight"

Niklaus nodded his head slightly and said it as well. Kol and Finn repeated the action. To say it was "Awkward" would have been a big ass understatement.

* * *

**Psss:** The story will be multi-chaptered and the time range will skip from past to present or future-ish. And the couples will switch from one or two of the couples per sector of the story, so yeah…

I updated the chapter cause I noticed some mistakes but yeah I'll post up a new chapter tomorrow maybe, anyways thank you to those who reviewed, are following & or favored my story. Also thanks to you people that have read my story. So R&R if you want :)


	2. After that

** Disclaimer: **I don't own the show, anything related to it, or characters from the show The Originals and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

* * *

**Pairings:**

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

Kol/Finn

* * *

**Ps:** Sorry strangers for updating late but I've been kinda busy. I was originally going to update two chapters today but I don't really like the other one so ill fix it. I'll try to update sooner & oh yeah before I forget this-to mention I mean... this and the next two? I think i'm not sure yet, but uh they will most likely still be part of sector 1/section 1 whatever... I'm not really feeing the story/chapter today cause some asshole ran over and killed my dog. Ugh- my apologies I'm just so pissed right now, and venting by writing-well typing lol.

* * *

**They Have No Shame**

Kol had just snapped a puppy's neck for kicks but then he felt slightly remorseful so he decided to even the field by also killing a kitten. (He thought both animals had been adorable & that was him being _fair_)

He was currently drinking their blood, while walking. (Aka, he's a great multitasker lol) He was growing bored so he would try to start conversing. "So…I'm bored" _Yeah, what an impressive way to start. _He thought sarcastically while he threw the 'road-kill' over his shoulder, not caring where they landed.

Elijah's head snapped up at his direction, he seemed to be waiting for him to continue. Finn was throwing pebbles at the ground; he was watching them bounce off the earth with interest.

They had taken the longer way home and had decided to just walk, but all three were now starting to regret their choice. "I…" Finn wanted to keep talking but the words just didn't want to leave his mouth. So he sighed, rubbed his eyelids and let his courage fade.

"You are a filthy eater brother; you always leave your clothes tainted with blood. How does Rebekah _not_ scold you? She must grow tired of washing your clothes." Elijah spoke up then Finn cracked a smile and said,

"At the sight of how you are now, the masses would quake in fear. For they would assume you just massacred a hundred people or something possibly worse. Brother, I know I would." The three men provided laughter at the words and the awkwardness seemed to fade slightly.

* * *

"You both flatter me, now come let us sit and enjoy the view of the stars for a little while. You know once, actually, it happened six days….six days after you and Nik buried mother. She got so cross… guess she grew tired of washing _my_ clothes."

Elijah said "No way, I just _can't_ believe it" in a super sarcastic way but Kol didn't notice and he kept talking while Finn whispered the word "idiot" and laughed quietly.

"Well she ran into me with a huge pile of my dirty clothes and told me to 'have at it.' Elijah gave him a shocked look "I know right? I was like what? _Huh_? _What_? My apologies child it's just, I cannot hear you over my own _awesomeness!_"

"Oh yes I remember that day, you should understand brother that _our_ dear Kol has done and I am sure he will keep on doing some stupid things but this… You have to hear." Finn said to Elijah as he sat on a tree-log. He had taken down a tree just for that purpose.

"Anyways" Kol said the words in a condescending tone as he pulled his shirt off and laid down not minding the moist dirt.

* * *

(It had rained earlier that day, thirty minutes before Mikael had summoned Rebekah and Elijah. However, he had stayed in their presences the whole time so neither could sneak off. Finn and Kol had told their father that they would be helping Ayana, their mother's witch friend out for the day.

So even though he found it a little odd, she had stopped visiting the family when Ester had told her of her plans. _Maybe they have made up. After all, she is still their godmother. _He had thought, so he did not bother paying them mind for they had already gone out of sight.

In reality, Kol and Finn had snuck off into the woods in order to sit beside Niklaus in an act of esprit de corps. –Aka solidarity- While Elijah and Rebekah were stuck indoors with their annoying father, all three brothers were sharing stupid jokes in the chilly rain.)

* * *

"She gave…well _threw_ the pile at me and told me_ I_ should try washing my own clothes for a change and that "_It would not kill me"_ then she had the audacity to call _me _a "_slob_" and I'm just there like "_bitch_." Kol laughed while looking towards the stars. "Finn and father saw our banter and Finn told him he would supervise, but in reality he just gave me his clothes to wash as well."

Finn gave a small smile then rubbed the back of his neck while he closed his eyes and Elijah repressed a yawn. Kol saw the actions out of the corner of his eye but he continued talking. "Father got mad and told Rebekah to apologize and for her to do it herself because _"it is a woman's job." _He got an annoyed look on his face but then it changed to amused. "You know, she was going to do it too but _Finn_ told father that all of our duties for the day were completed early so that the both of us had the afternoon free and that he and Rebekah would make sure I got it done. And I was like _'son of a bitch!'..."_

"Then I remembered and I was like 'fuck we share the same mother.' So I didn't say the comment aloud" Both brothers laughed at his folly and Kol continued. "You know how much father trust Finn's word so he obliged."

"Wait, was this the day I went to visit Tatia?" Elijah asked looking interested and Kol nodded.

"Yeah. I remember since that is the only time I saw you leave to see a person other than Nik since we became y'know _vampires_. You appeared happy, _happier_ than we had grown accustomed to seeing you in a long time actually." Finn said while he chewed on a blueberry but spit it back out in disgust and said in a depressed voice, "I still remember when and how much I used to love these."

* * *

Kol glared at the squelched fruit as if it had insulted him and tried to cheer up his brother. "Hey Finn, remember when we were younger, mother used to make us help Rebekah, and Nik gather some for Henrik?" Finn smiled and shook his head at the memory.

"Ha if I recall correctly _I_ helped Rebekah, while you demolished vegetation with Niklaus and Eli here sparred with father."

Kol leaned up on his elbows as he looked up at Finn, his face showing that he felt clearly insulted. "What folly is this we _helped_ as well; _you_ and Beckah kept eating them."

Finn glared at Kol while Elijah was quietly amused at the tale and banter. _"All_ you did was cut the damn plants and move on to the next!"

"Exactly, we assisted. _Our_ mission was to gather the fruit for little Henrik and we did just that. You on the other hand _failed_. It was not our bloody fault you kept eating; I am _honestly_ surprised you two did not get fat, what with all that food you consumed it still comes as a shock." Kol smirked and Finn's eye twitched as he shifted in his seat, he was trying hard to reel in his emotions otherwise he'd vamp over to Kol and punch him.

"Oh dear, I hit a nerve? _Lovely._" Finn ran a hand though his hair and flipped him off. Kol winked at him suggestively. Elijah had coughed while trying to stifle a yawn, blissfully unaware of what his brother's eyes were conveying. He thought he had heard the word(s?) 'cockblock' but he ignored them. Thinking it must have been his imagination.

"You _ruined_ vegetation for no good reason _is_ what the lot of you did." Finn glared at Kol as he spoke but suddenly turned to face Elijah.

* * *

"Ah Elijah, I remember that day you bested father in your spar and he held a feast in your honor brother" Finn's voice sounded awed but all three men heard the note of jealousy. "I had never seen him so proud of anyone else in my life…and I am sure I never will… but I must say that was a wonderful day."

Kol laughed and threw an acorn at Finn's face but he caught it and threw it back faster, it hit him it the eyebrow.

* * *

"As I was saying before you two, oh so _rudely_ distracted me from my tale." Kol smirked while Finn face palmed and Elijah rolled his eyes then yawned again. "Oh I'm sorry am I _boring_ you?"

"What no carry on, the sooner you finish the sooner I can go home and slumber."

"I might as well just stop my story all together then, if it's such an inconvenience for you." Kol huffed, looking indignant as he placed his bloody shirt under his head.

"My apologies Kol… it's just… please continue." Elijah looked at Kol then back at his shoes and Kol nodded and continued talking.

* * *

Father told Rebekah to teach Finn and I how to wash our clothes. Therefore, we went to the river and she showed us how to do it properly, I obviously did not pay attention. I have Finn here for that sort of thing. However, when she finished explaining she told us that she would help Tatia with some errands.

So she left us alone and I was like 'she can't seriously expect me to do this! Finn sure but why _me_ I have better things to do with my time y'know'. I asked Finn to wash them for me but he had the _audacity_ to tell me off and I was like 'ouch, shit that actually hurt me. Thank you oh so very much for hurting my feels'." Kol looked at Finn as he spoke."I then did what I thought was right."

Elijah almost didn't want to ask because he knew the answer would be senseless, but he did anyways. "What did you do brother?"

Finn laughed quietly but he said nothing. So Kol answered lifting up his hands as if attempting to touch the stars with his fingertips but, otherwise not moving his body.

"I got my pile, poured soap all over it, and then dumped it in the water. Finn had finished with his and I guess he felt bad because he came and offered to help me; I was a little annoyed so I told Finn to just go home or something and that I could manage. So when he left I killed a bunny and I was y'know eating when I went to check on the clothes, but they were gone and I was like 'the fuck is this'?" Kol even did the hand motions as he said the words. So I went in search of my clothes and I found that they were going over the edge of the big-ass waterfall. So _logically,_ I was like 'fuck it' and I jumped in the water after it."

"I came to his rescue, because our little _bright_ one here didn't get his clothes out of the water fast enough." Finn beamed and Kol looked offended.

"I got most of them out; I was just missing my favorite shirt!"

"So you risked your life for it, clothes are replaceable. You on the other hand _aren't_." Finn shook his head as if disappointed

"Hell yes, who wouldn't? Besides _you_ obviously because you just _have_ to go and ruin my plans with your damn voice! So like I was saying, who wouldn't risk it all for something they love? And if I recall correctly _you_ went over that stupid water fall for no apparent reason, so who's the _idiot_ now?" Kol asked while looking self-righteous

"_You_ are and just so you know. I went over it to save you _idiot._"

"I am a vampire I wouldn't have died. I cannot die Finn."

"If you were a human, you would have."

"Perhaps but _that_, I am no longer. Thank goodness for magic then eh?"

Finn dismissed his comment by adding, "You broke many bones and all of that for a damn shirt!"

"Yeah so what, I _healed_. And I told you it's not just any shirt, it's my _favorite_" Kol said condescendingly

"You're such a fool," said Finn quietly

"So are you, for you still love me!" Kol smirked while Finn looked away but not before Kol saw his small smile and blushing face.

* * *

"That was a great tale brother, but did _father_ find out about your absurdity?" Asked Elijah while he licked his bottom lip slightly and looked at the ground.

"Hell no. We gathered all the clothes washed 'em and went home, nothing of import happened." Answered Finn while looking at him in the eyes. However, what both he and Kol did not mention was that when they had both healed enough to move instead; of going home, or finishing the chore right away. They had partaken in rough sex out in the middle of the woods. Yeah right, as if they would tell him _that_.

Yet what _they_ had failed to notice themselves was that both Rebekah and Tatia had clearly seen them in the act but they fled the scene looking/feeling a mixture of concern; delight, sickness and confusion.

* * *

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence but Elijah seemed to break the spell by talking. "What secrets…what" Elijah ran a hand through his dark hair "….why would you two not rat us out? How do you not hate me with the…with what you just witnessed?" As he said the words, he seemed to grow an interest towards the soles of his shoes.

"We all have secrets whether they are great and horrible or not, but they are ours to hold alone. Although you and Nik, well that came as a surprise."

"Finn is right, we know naught of what you speak for we told father that you would visit Tatia, and _that_ is where you have been for most of the afternoon. We just saw you walking by on our way back home is all, right Finn?" Elijah caught on quick as he said his thanks but both brothers said 'for what' with oblivious looks.

"Yes, well it's getting late. I shall see you in the morrow brothers." As he said the words, he stood up and flashed them a quick smile.

"Of course, we should be heading back now lest Rebekah worry." Kol kept his shirt off but he put it over his shoulder and started walking.

"Or worse father gets into one of his tempers." Said Finn as he wiped his clothes down and dirt came off it.

* * *

When they got home, they found their father and Rebekah talking in the kitchen. However, before he could question them all three had snuck into their separate rooms.

* * *

Their father, Kol, Rebekah, and Finn had apparently fallen asleep. However, Elijah was unable to acquire sleep, for his head kept replaying the day's prior events. He felt as if he were suffocating in his room and when he walked out of it and into the living room it didn't get any better so he vamped out of the house.

He needed to be away from things for a bit, he could not deal with the shame that coursed through his body. But he couldn't and would not go to Niklaus not after…just _not_ now, perhaps later but not at the moment. He couldn't even think of facing Tatia or worse his father. Elijah did not stop running until he saw the river. When he stopped, he removed his clothes and set them aside then jumped in the freezing water. He cared not of the temperature because he needed to feel clean above anything else right then.

Fuck if he felt like shit, he could not comprehend what might be going through Niklaus's mind right now. How might he be feeling? He was not even swimming anymore and he was starting to feel slightly better so he got out of the water. Put his clothes on and vamped to his room. When he got to his chamber, he almost did a double take because he saw Rebekah reading a book on his bed.

* * *

_Shit I am not in the mood for surprises. Although it is Rebekah, uh she might have some news of import . Otherwise, why would she be here of all places? _

"Rebekah, to _what_ do I owe the lovely surprise of having you here?" As he said the words, he pulled off his shirt and moved towards the bed. He laid down and waited for her to speak as she moved off the bed and he got under the covers.

"Oh nothing it's just that I'm a little chilly is all." The words reminded him of what he had done with-to Klaus and his muscles stiffened. But he almost choked when he caught the words, "May I sleep with you tonight"

"Um I'm sorry, what were you saying… I didn't catch that?" His breath caught in his throat when he felt Rebekah's body pressed against his. He made the grave error of looking down at her; the candlelight had lightened up the room and her beautiful blue eyes reminded him so much of Niklaus.

"I said that I was cold and I asked if I could sleep with you tonight." She whispered quietly as she let out a stifled yawn and said, "You smell of water, were you swimming in the river?"

"Sure… I am just not very tired, so I decided to go for a swim. My apologies beloved Rebekah, but I do not think it wise for you to sneak into a man's room while at night." As he said the words he put his arm around her, and she gave his chest a quick kiss.

"I think your actions contradict your words brother. You are not just any man my dear Elijah; you are the only man I respect above _all_ others, and you will most likely be the number one contender for all of time." She pulled the covers over their bodies. "For your information _Elijah_ your beloved sister here is an honorable young woman." He felt her warm breath on his body and he couldn't help but wish for the night to end so he could speak to Klaus.

He smiled into her head as he gave her a kiss and Rebekah broke the silence once again. "I had started saving money along with Finn and Tatia. A few weeks after Niklaus was enchained and the other day, we noticed that we had enough to buy a lot of new clothes for the upcoming winter. The best part is that it's not just for him it's for all of us, even Tatia's son."

He looked at her with an amazed expression, so she kept on talking. "Well, Tatia and I went shopping and we bought different things for everyone. Tomorrow when Nik gets off the palisade, maybe if he wants-like if it is to his liking… he can have as many as he wants. What do you think brother?" Elijah felt pride fill in his chest at siblings and _almost-inamorata._ (aka. almost lover)

"I am truly lucky to have been born into this family, for I have the privilege of sharing my days with you dear sister. You and Tatia both have beautiful souls. I shall thank her and Finn personally tomorrow, and thank you for the kind action towards our brother. I am sure he will greatly appreciate it as well." Elijah kissed her forehead and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oh brother, how rude of me you must be exhausted. Here I will turn off the candle, we shall slumber and when we wake in the morning we shall seek out Niklaus, is that plan acceptable?" As she said the words, she vamped over to the candle and blew it out, then went back to resting her head on his chest. However, he did not respond because he had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Pss: **I know I'm missing something I just cant remember what right now, uh if I remember tomorrow then I'll update & fix it. So yeah i'm going to sleep now. I have a fucking headache. Oh & thanks for; reading, reviewing, following and/or favoring my story.


	3. This isnt a fairy tale

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show, anything related to it, or characters from the show The Originals and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

* * *

Pairings: 

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

Kol/Finn

* * *

Ps: I was having wifi issues yesterday and for most of today but I fixed it. So yeah, oh I had had the issues when I threw my galaxy s4 my sister for pissing me off when I was watching Supernatural. Its fine though cause I threw it at a wall next to her & I got a new phone so yeah we're cool again.

I was listening to the song 'Satellite' by Rise Against and I love it for this story so yeah try hearing it its good.

* * *

**Pss:**

The message was for a bias tvd page or something idk

So my friend three-way phone called me and her cousin and she told us of this message and well I had to share it lol so yeah... its below, this is anti Klaus/Coraline or something. So yeah my friend opened up the convo with 'The thing is I will _find_ this person and we will be _great_ friends!' and I'm like o.O 'okay' lol

* * *

"Hey, Just to fuck with their shipper's minds.

I want 'The Originals' end/finale to be like a scene straight out of like a hard-core gay porno or a scene of like steamy vamp sex, like in 'True Blood'

Yeah like if Caroline's all like 'babe I'm in New Orleans to u know cockblock u & Haley or that blonde bartender chick that's trying to get at Marcel & vice versa, but I think ur secretly trying to get at, any witch & or hey even your hot sister'

And i want Rebekah to just kill her off -Caroline- & end up with Marcel. Oh yes & last but i oh so want this! To have like Elijah have hot gay sex with Klaus-where he's obviously the bottom-(cue suggestive wink)

No better yet; have all the Petrova doppelgängers, & Bonnie + Damon, Silas, Tyler, Kol, Finn, Stefan & all the other characters from 'The Originals join them (Klaus & Elijah) in a kinky orgy scene like 1 from 'Spartacus'

Shit if i ever make a TV show or movie I bet I'll make fans super happy cause i know what they want to see! XD"

-Anonymous person(s?)

* * *

Warning: This chapter contains; gay sex, incest, a dead girl, Tatia, & bonding over cleaning lol.

* * *

**Psss:** I am aware that people did not have; soap, toothpaste or toilets in the 10th century but I don't give af lol. All right so I said I would try to be accurate but I do not like the fact that Kol & Finn are dead. So they won't be when I post the next sectors.

**Spoiler:** I like her but for the sake of the story I will have to kill Tatia off in the next chapter so yeah…

* * *

But It could be worse

The morning came faster than expected for Elijah. He was still tired but he had to get up and see Niklaus-and his family.

The day had started with a marvelous morning when in comparison to the last few weeks at least. Mikael and the siblings had bathed quickly while Elijah helped Rebekah make breakfast.

* * *

Mikael had insisted that they eat food that is more _not_ humans as food, no matter how repulsive they found it.

No one bothered to argue with him on the topic.

* * *

When they had finished with their hygiene, they all sat together and had breakfast.

The siblings felt somewhat uncomfortable while eating in silence.

Because the last time they had eaten together, was when both Henrik and Esther were alive and Niklaus was not enchained.

* * *

With the ordeal called _breakfast_ finished. Mikael had gone to a neighboring town and had taken Finn and Kol with him.

They would be gone a few days so he left Elijah to protect and make sure no one or anything harmed his dear daughter Rebekah.

Elijah wasn't sure if their father had told him to stay in order for Rebekah to be protected or that Mikael feared she would try to escape with Klaus, and the only way to insure that would not happen.

Was to leave her as his charge for she respected Elijah even more then Mikael himself. He was leaning towards a mixture of both.

* * *

The first thing Elijah and Rebekah had done when they made sure their father and brothers were out of sight was rush to Niklaus's side at vampire speed.

When they got to their brother's side Elijah started releasing Niklaus carefully in order to not hurt him much and in case, their father returned earlier than expected. They would then just enchain Klaus back up and their father would not suspect a thing, hopefully…

* * *

Elijah stopped trying to yank off the chains that held Nicklaus on the palisade and looked at his sister "Bekah I need a favor of you. But I need you to take your time and do it right, understand?"

"Yes Elijah I understand. Now how can I help?" Rebekah looked alert as she waited for instructions but then she looked at Klaus's exhausted form and her facial expression showed that she wanted Elijah to hurry up and speak so that Niklaus could rest.

"I need you to compel a few humans so that Niklaus can feed but first I need you to bring me some soap, a few towels, and the new clothes so that I can help him bathe. It will be easier for me to do it in the river."

"Shall I call Tatia to assist you, or should I _help_ you?" Rebekah didn't want to ask because she didn't want to see her brother naked, but maybe Tatia could help after all her blood had helped seal Niklaus's wolf-ish-side.

_Yet there is still the whole love triangle thing going on with her brothers and Tatia, so that could get weird quick. _She thought while looking at Nik.

"No that will not be necessary Rebekah I am more than able to take care of Niklaus… Tatia is human he would drain her easily, with how his hunger as it is right now. Thank you for your offer though, but I shall spare you the horror of seeing him naked." Elijah said in a cheerful voice

"Oh that's lovely dear _Elijah_. To know you find me repulsive, I mean. Actually, _no _that hurt. But I will have you know," Niklaus's voice sounded indignant for a bit as he tried to keep his eyes open. "…I am very filthy and hungry so _fix_ it"

"Uh yeah I will get going then…" Rebekah rushed off to get the supplies Elijah had asked for. Meanwhile Elijah had finally taken the chain off Niklaus and held him close to his body by carrying him near the river.

* * *

"Alright Niklaus, take off your clothes or do you need assistance?" Klaus gave him an incredulous look as he tried to take off his shirt normally, he failed do it so he ripped it to shreds.

Elijah gave him an appraising look and Niklaus spoke up. "Do you like what you see_ Eli-jah_ oh wait I forgot, my body repulses you." His voice made it sound as if he were joking but Elijah heard a note of curiosity.

"I was merely jesting brother. I knew our dear Rebekah would not wish to see you while you are _indecent_. Just so you know I am enjoying it, I think a little bit too much actually."

Elijah vamped over to where Klaus was and pulled the rest of his clothes off. In an instant, they were both nude and in the water.

* * *

Klaus was surprised by the coldness of the water but even more so by Elijah's sexy and muscular sun-tanned naked body so close yet so far from him. "Ah so you planned to join me dear _Elijah_." He gave him a teasing smile but it vanished as Elijah looked away.

"I am very hungry. Rebekah should hurry up; I want to eat something, preferably before the day is over." _Well the water has certainly woken me up. _thought Klaus while being bored.

* * *

Elijah stayed in the water but he used his heightened vampire senses to feel around the woodland. However, he did not sense Rebekah or anyone else near. "Well then, come closer. On second thought wait there; you look a little weak brother."

"I must look like a disaster and I am sure I smell even worse, but I feel better now that I am off that awful palisade. Thank you, for freeing me. _But_ I am not patheti-" Klaus stopped speaking because Elijah had crushed his lips on his softly.

When Elijah pulled back he saw that Nik was blushing and that shocked him so much he thought he was going to start swooning. So he did the only logical thing he could think of at the moment, he grabbed Klaus's head and pulled it towards his neck.

"Bite me Niklaus, I assume Rebekah will be a while besides you need to eat." Klaus looked at Elijah as if he were retarded, but Elijah did not seem to care as he commanded.

"Go on Niklaus, _drink_. Look if you find the taste of my blood to your dissatisfaction, then you will never have it again. You have my word, but right now I need you to feed."

Klaus still looked like he wanted to refuse, so Elijah pleaded one last time. "Drink, please? You…you had Kol's blood last night without question, yet you won't have mine…_Fine_!"

Elijah looked hurt and slightly angry as he gave a curt nod and turned away. He had started to leave when Niklaus vamped behind him in the water, moved his neck to the side (tilted it) and bit him.

Elijah closed his eyes as he relaxed into his hold. By doing that, he gave him better access to his neck. Thus making sure Nik could feed more comfortably.

The depth of the act was not lost on Klaus as he pulled away and watched the bite mark heal swiftly.

* * *

However, before any other interaction could happen, Klaus backed away quickly when he sensed that Rebekah was coming closer. When Rebekah came into view, she saw Elijah laying by the river in just underclothing and throwing pebbles at the nearby trees. She sat down by him and looked at Elijah's suntanned chest as if mesmerized.

Both Elijah and Klaus seemed to notice so Niklaus snapped his fingers to get her attention. "My dear Rebekah did'nt mother ever teach you that _ogling_ at men especially your acquaintances is extremely unlady like."

"No, but I bet she would have. Had you not _slain_ her." Rebekah glared at Klaus while he just gaped at her looking bewildered so he shut his mouth. She then threw the soap at him, and he caught it with ease.

"I am getting in the water" With those words, said she started undressing quickly. She kept her nightgown on.

* * *

Elijah sat up and said "What _no_, you are aware that Niklaus is _naked_ in there right?"

He picked up her dress and he started handing it back to her when he realized that she was already walking towards the water. He vamped in front of her and grabbed her arm but she pushed him in.

He accidently fell backwards and into the water, while pulling her along with him. When they resurfaced, Klaus noticed that Rebekah was smiling and laughing while Elijah quietly glared at her but then his face broke into a grin as she splashed water at him.

* * *

Klaus felt a strange sentiment build up in his chest as he saw the scene in front of him unfold. He recognized the emotion as jealousy.

He had felt it every time he saw Tatia near Elijah or towards anyone that got a little too friendly with him for that matter. The only reason he persuaded Tatia at first was that he liked that she had shown an interest in him.

Then he realized that she liked Elijah as well and he would _not_ have it. Nobody but him would _ever_ be good enough for Elijah he would make sure of it.

He first noticed his perverse love for his brother, when he was a child with night terrors and the only one he chose comfort from was Elijah. However, this feeling was different because they were _family_.

Sure that did _not_ apply to them because both wanted what happened last night, Elijah had proved it and so had he. Certainly, his little sister did not harbor any of _those_ feelings towards Elijah. Ugh, he was being insecure of himself.

The one thing he knew for sure was that once Elijah was his he would remain his _forever_ and vise-versa of course for he knew he could _never_ love or want anyone as he did his brother.

* * *

"Niklaus are you feeling unwell? You look a little ill." Klaus _almost_ flinched when he felt Elijah's hand on his forehead tenderly.

He heard his brothers' worried voice and he wanted nothing more than to hug or kiss him at that moment but he then noticed Rebekah behind Elijah looking concerned for him.

He swiftly composed himself as he slapped Elijah's hand away from his face. He was _not_ pathetic. However, he saw his brother's slightly hurt look and Rebekah's frown so he said, "I am fine brother, I am a vampire. Remember _nothing_ can hurt me."

"Oh _yes…_ my apologies brother, I shall leave you alone then." As he started to move away Klaus wanted to reach out and apologize for his words but he said nothing.

* * *

"_Nice_ way to ruin a kind gesture Nik." Said Rebekah as she rolled her eyes and started to get out of the water. Meanwhile Elijah was bending over to get his slacks and he was about to put them on when Rebekah said,

"Oh I was kind of late because I saw Tatia on the way and she said that you two had a date or something."

Elijah froze for a bit but he then smirked. His smile quickly faded though as he looked at Klaus.

"Oh yeah I uh just remembered that we had plans…I had told her that I would take her to buy medicine for her son, and then we would both come see you two… it's almost not a date…" Elijah's voice was calm as he spoke but Klaus knew better.

"Do not fret brother you need not explain to us," said Rebekah clearly not sensing the tension in the air.

Klaus on the other hand was pretty pissed off so he would make it known. "What happened to _family_ above all? Or Always and Forever? What about _me_?!"

"What about _you_? Wait did something happen in between you two that I am not aware of." Rebekah looked at her brothers inquisitively but Klaus blew her off.

* * *

"Rebekah _don't_ get in this. In fact, _leave_ us. Go on love, _find_ Tatia, and tell her there's been a change of plans. That _you_ will go with her instead."

"What I will do no such thing! Who gave _you_ the bloody right to boss me around?! You are just a _pathetic _person Nik, you are a _sore loser!"_

Klaus flinched but he let her continue talking.

"You are a spiteful, _evil_ little man and you are jealous of your better brother! Because the girl _you_ pinned after chose _him!_ You know what she made the _right_ choice if I were her I would have picked Elijah as we-" She didn't get to finish her rant because Klaus vamped in front of her but Elijah stood in front of her protectively.

_Wait why am I angry right now? I know he killed mother but he was not born a killer, damn these emotions... And I think I went overboard, Fuck!_

* * *

"_If_ you take one more step towards her I will kill you." Klaus felt a chill run down his spine at the words. For the first time in his life, he felt fear towards someone else that wasn't his father-Mikael.

He knew that Elijah did not _ever_ make empty promises. And Rebekah noticed it too therefore she had started apologizing to Klaus when Elijah cut her off by saying that 'all is forgiven'.

"Rebekah do as he said. I _swear,_ I will make it up to you. You have my word, but leave us _now_." Elijah didn't take his eyes off Klaus as he said the words.

She vamped away without saying a word, leaving the two brothers alone. Neither of the brother's noticed her departure.

* * *

Without caring for whether Rebekah was still there or not he tackled Elijah to the ground and started tearing his clothes off while kissing him harder than the night before.

He did not want to get muddy or go back in the water but he had to choose one, and he _couldn't_ decide so he wouldn't.

"_Where_?" Elijah didn't understand the question at first but it clicked when Nik started touching his lower body slowly as he kissed his neck.

"Here, un-unless you have complaints…" As he said the words he flipped them over so that he was on top but instead of fucking Klaus right away like he wanted he grabbed Nik's wrists and kissed them delicately.

"St-stop that! Its making me want you _more_ and I thought that was impossible." As Klaus said the words, he spread his legs for Elijah and he thrust up. "I want you to fuck me so bad I find it …"

* * *

He stopped talking when he saw that Elijah was jerking himself off to the sound of his voice. A laugh escaped his mouth and Elijah's eyes snapped open. "Ah Elijah, I think I'll come if you just _talk_ with how much I want this and _you_ right now"

Elijah got on top of him and started trailing kisses down his body.

"Keep doing that. Mm wait. We_-maybe_ we shouldn't do this... it's forbidden and you have seen it yourself... I am a _monster_." _Fuck why am I talking?! I really want this-fml_!

Elijah stopped trailing kisses down Klaus's stomach long enough to look up at him and said in a quiet but serious voice, "I will love you as you are. Always and Forever. You are no more of a monster than our brothers, our dear sister, or I."

" I apologize for fathers actions... I should never have let him hurt you. I am sorry for my cowardice but if I am honest, I-mm hu mu…st" Klaus stroke Elijah's cock fast just to toy with him and Elijah slapped his hand away gently and grabbed his face forcing him to look up.

He stopped talking long enough to look Klaus in the eyes. "I must say that man strikes fear in my heart. _And_ abou" Klaus grabbed Elijah's cock and began stroking it harder while shutting him up by kissing him passionately.

Slowly he separated himself from Elijah and vamped over to a tree.

* * *

He pushed Elijah face-first against the tree he had previously leaned up against.

He had made sure that Elijah didn't really hit his face but that his body was flush against the tree. He licked up Elijah's neck, making him moan loudly when he bit down and he drew blood.

Elijah turned his face slightly to look him in the eyes. Both of them were blushing lightly but Nik spoke first.

"I would advise you _not_ look at me like that, atleast not in _public._ You should know it turns me on."

"This is how I, never-mind… We're doing this on _my_ terms now Niklaus- I want… _you_ will take me first. I want to know how it is done and learn from experience what I shall be inflicting on you. What do you say?" As he said the words, he felt Klaus touch his ass and squeeze.

* * *

He jumped a little at that and he found it embarrassing. He didn't want to show that he was panicking so he would turn off his emotions when it was time for penetration.

He had been with a lot of women and he knew the modus operandi. (Aka-drill or code of behavior…Sorry strangers I just have a thing for- nevermind lol).

He just wished Nik would be sensible enough to know not to tear anything. _Wait can that even happen? Will I even care? It will just heal, but what if the pain overrides the pleasure and the experience makes me never want to try again? _

* * *

Nik felt Elijah's body stiffen so he started kissing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he slid his fingers in and out slowly one by one until he thought it would suffice.

Elijah would _never_ admit it but those words meant the world to him. Both men knew that from this point on they could never return to how they once were.

* * *

Klaus was positive he saw nirvana when he entered Elijah. He waited a few minutes for Elijah and himself to adjust to the sensation for he knew that Elijah had turned off his emotions at the time of penetration.

He would eventually turn them back on and when he did, he would be openly exposed to a world of sensitivity.

"Oh Go- ah, Klaus these feels- my ass…ho-I ne-Ahh-need you to move. _Now!_" Elijah held onto the tree as if he were in love with it or someshit as Niklaus started moving and setting a slow and easygoing pace at first until he thought, he heard a noise of dissatisfaction.

That annoyed him so much he wished that it were human to that he could rip its intestines out and feed 'em to bears. What's more is that, he vowed at that moment he would make sure to _never_ hear it again.

_Not_ when it came to sex with Elijah, the only person that matters more to him than his own life.

Therefore, he thrust faster and just a little harder- he still did not want to hurt him. Even if they could heal and their lives were now to be everlasting.

* * *

_Hmm I guess I could just ask what he wants of me. _Though Klaus as he questioned/commanded

"Tell me what you want Elijah, _otherwise_ I will just have to guess." _Wow my voice sounds different huh? cool..._

"I want you t-to F-fuck me _harder-fast-er_" he tried to repress a moan as Niklaus took him with more vigor than before, while speeding up his actions on Elijah's cock. He started to fuck him at vampire speed.

_Well if you have it use it_, he thought as he started to feel Elijah getting close.

* * *

Just as Elijah was getting close to letting go he heard a noise near the bushes "Niklaus wa-it _wait _I-think I think I hear something…"

"Ag-hha … not of importance, it _must_ be an animal- the wind." I think indulging ourselves whilst we still have a chance is much _keener_, do you not?"

"Brother I said _cease_ th-" but Elijah stopped protesting when he felt Nik hit _that_ spot inside of him again.

** (**The spots the prostate jfyi_)_

"N-no do not call me that, not while we're doing _this._ It is disgusting." Elijah pressed his back against Klaus, making him go deeper.

* * *

"I don't think i-it s wise to tell anyone of this un-til we are certain _this_ is what we want." Klaus have having difficulty thinking straight

"Then we-we will keep it a secret. I told you last night, and I shall keep…telling you until the end of time _if_ that is what it takes. I want you more" he was breathing loudly

"than I want my freedom." He turned Elijah over fast and had him wrap his knees around his waist while he looked him in the eyes and he started moving slower in order to readjust quicker. "You know _some_ secrets are stronger than family."

"Ha-ah sorry but I-I don't accept that comment as truth." His voice was easy but it sounded deadly serious swiftly.

"_Nothing _should _ever_ be stronger than family Nik-laus, do not _delude_ your-self. _please_."

* * *

Niklaus _secretly_-or maybe not so much anymore- found an angry/serious Elijah very sexy. _Wait do I want to be controlled by him or something? 59% of my mind and body scream the word yes, but 41% wants to rule him, damn all these issues…_

"Family-ha-ahh- fam-" He paused and tried to regain his thoughts. It makes you _weak_ Elijah, what do you not understand!?"

"Niklaus there is no hope for you is there?"

"I am _not_ sure. However, I know for certain that the feeling of being in you is more erotic than anything else I've tried." Klaus was close to coming as he said,

"I bet you _anything,_ that the feeling of having you inside of mm-me well be more than just euphoric. I think I shall crave it more than I do blood or dare I say _power."_

* * *

Elijah licked at one of Nik's nipples slowly as he listened to him speak. "All the same, you do not want that _yet_ so I will wait as long as it takes, _my_ love. Ah" Nik was getting close, and he knew that his brother was getting there also.

"-_Rest_ assured you _will_ have your way with me. Whenever and where-ever _you_ want."

Klaus thrust in so far that he was balls deep. He made a mental note to try this position more often with Elijah, as he hit his prostate repeatedly and at vampire speed making Elijah come with his next comment.

"All heh all is forgiven brother." He tried out the word for himself and he kind of liked it a little but not much in the kind of situation they had going on currently.

"_Now_ come for me Elijah."

* * *

Elijah came at his command but Klaus wasn't far behind. Elijah bit his neck hard so that he wouldn't say anything that might make things more weird than he was sure they would be. Nik bit Elijah's shoulder as came inside him.

And both brothers felt a weird connection towards each other.

It was like they felt the other's emotions threw their blood, almost as if they had made a blood bond but it felt stronger-different.

Niklaus though it was one of the sexiest things he had seen all day as he saw all the blood and body fluid covering their bodies.

* * *

He pulled out while relaxing his body and mind by breathing unnecessarily, but it helped calm himself down.

"I think we both ha-both have to wash up now. It's convenient haha..." Klaus ran a hand through his curly light-brown hair.

"That we're so near the water I mean…Elijah?"

Klaus moved to touch his brother's but Elijah grabbed his hand brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. He then moved forward, got in the water and said that they should hurry and wash up lest someone saw them naked.

* * *

Later that night 

Klaus was feeding on three teenage girls that Rebekah had compelled for him, while she was making dinner for Tatia.

Tatia was talking to Elijah and her familiarity to his brother was annoying af to Klaus but he would just keep drinking and not comment.

It had bothered him before but ever since he'd been away from them it seemed to have gotten stronger.

And now that sex was on the table 'so to speak' and with that _weird_ feeling he's had since he bit Elijah during climax.

He didn't know what to think or how to feel at the moment. He wondered if his brother felt the same or…

"_Fuck_ it, it isn't time for thinking."

* * *

"Klaus!" Tatia's worried voice broke him out of his thoughts. He said an expletive again as he looked down at the dead girl in his arms and instead of setting, the dead body down carefully.

He released it hastily, as if it had been vervain and _not_ a corpse that burned his hands.

Tatia and Elijah watched as the body fell as if _it_ and time were stuck on slow motion. He looked at the body that lay on the floor then looked at Tatia, with a bored voice and started talking.

"Yes love, what is wrong? You look like you are about to hurl at any moment or something. You should ask Rebekah to make you some tea, _or_ you can just _go home_ and make some there."

* * *

Tatia looked at Elijah then back at Klaus before she spoke.

"I- um-I… Elijah I have to go… My kid and stuff… Tell Rebekah I said sorry, but I am _yeah_-" She had not even finished talking, Tatia just up and dipped.

"Well what wrong with her, eh brother?" Klaus questioned as he laughed gleefully and Elijah ran a hand through his dark hair in an exasperated motion.

"_Wait,_ what's this I hear? Ah! Niklaus what the hell?! She was _my_ guest not yours!" Rebekah huffed in anger after she had said the words.

Tatia had come over cause Rebekah had insisted that things wouldn't be weird with Klaus back and all. _Guess that plan was a fail…_

* * *

"_Relax_ little sister she's gone, just up and left saying something about her kid!" Nik put his hands up in an I -didn't- do- shit- so don't- give- me-that-look gesture.

"Look. I _swear_ love, hey don't look at me like that it hurts." He then looked at Elijah, expectantly.

"Well go on Elijah, tell my little half-sister of how you were a witness and of how you _know_ of my innocence. Of how, _I _didn't do anything!"

_What is he getting at? _Elijah was looking at Klaus while trying to figure it out, when he spoke.

"_Yeah,_ Rebekah sorry but you were too quick to judge he didn't do anything."

* * *

What Elijah failed to mention was that he had disposed of the corpses by flinging it out the window. He would bury it later.

_Wait maybe that's why Tatia left in haste; she must not want to get caught up in a murder/kidnapping investigation…Who would? Oh, fuck she is most likely scared of us again… damn._

"Wait a minute. Where is the third girl?" Rebekah looked at the couch but only saw two bloody and passed-out girls on it. Klaus gave her a wtf look and Elijah shrugged as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about? You only handed me two-and I'm still hungry." Klaus said the words in a super confused tone. If Elijah hadn't known any better he'd have apologized quickly in behalf or Rebekah.

* * *

But he did and wow Klaus was a good liar, maybe he should be cautious…or take notes-_both _evidently.

"Do _not_ jest with me now Nik! I am not in the mood for jokes. _This_ is serious; you cannot just go dumping bodies. I am _certain_ that's what you did- you must have killed her and Tatia witnessed and you scarred her off!"

"So you hid the damn body and tried to _lie_ to me." Rebekah was seething by the end of her rant.

"Actually, you got all of that right but one part" Elijah spoke and she looked back at him surprised.

So he continued. "It was I who tossed her body out the window…If it makes this any better I must say, that I would have buried her _once_ you had gone off to bed."

* * *

well then, huh. Thank you for telling me brother, but I am no longer hungry and I wish to slumber. By the way, I am sleeping with you tonight. So go get the body and bury i_t_ quickly, I am tired."

She then turned to look at Klaus. "Nik. You can go and sleep in your room if you want, I'll pick up the kitchen while Elijah buries the girl outside."

"Oh nice I don't get an apology but he gets a 'thank you' _bitch._" Klaus glared at her and she glared back and spoke.

"Excuse me?! Nik. _You._ Lied To Me! And then you have the nerve to- what the hell?! Ugh _just_ go to sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning." Rebekah made a you-are-dismissed-motion with her hand.

* * *

_"Wait… _I wish to make you a deal, what do you say?" Klaus sat down on the couch, in-between the two unconscious chicks.

"What sort of deal?" Asked Rebekah looking interested

"I help you clean tonight and you do something for me as well" He stood up to his full height and she did too even thought she was still a bit shorter than him.

"_Out_ with it Nik. What do you want?" Rebekah walked towards him as she spoke.

"I-I don't, I don't _want_ to be alone- tonight…if I help…" Rebekah looked taken aback by what she was hearing. She sure wasn't expecting that.

She was about to tell him that it was alright for him to not speak anymore since she got the message as was about to agree.

When she felt cold air near, that signaled that Elijah had entered the house for something, maybe a shovel.

* * *

She nodded her head quickly as a few tears streamed down her face and she vamped over to Klaus and kissed his check and apologized properly for earlier, while she hugged him.

"Ah, how cute. You see I don't get _why_ you two are always arguing, _when_ you work together you both are awe-inspiring." Said Elijah as he removed his shoes and tossed them near the door.

He made sure all the doors and windows were locked before he re-entered the kitchen. They were almost done cleaning.

Granted, they could have finished faster if they just used their _extra_ abilities. But both Klaus and Rebekah were just enjoying being in each other's company.

Although a small part of his brain could not help being cynical, and wonder just how long _that_ would last.

* * *

"All right Rebekah I'm done so I'll wait for you in my room I guess, goodnight Niklo-"

"Wait, brother let us sleep on my bed its larger" Klaus looked a little sheepish as he heard her talk

"Larger? Why would we need a big-oh…" He said as his caught on to Rebekah's glances towards Nik

"Well okay, just let me just go get my pillow and… I'll meet you too there." He said the words as he started walking towards his room.

* * *

Meanwhile Rebekah showed Nik the new clothes that both she and Tatia bought for him. He felt _slightly _more remorseful than he had before for kicking/scaring her out.

He knew she would let bygones be bygones if he apologized or at least acted a little nicer towards her.

So Nik stopped feeling remorseful and dressed in just dark-blue pajama pants.

When they got to Rebekah's room, they found Elijah asleep in the middle of the bed. He had still left them enough room to move, if they felt uncomfortable.

Neither of the still awake siblings (meaning Klaus and Rebekah) would admit it, but they secretly loved that Elijah slept in the middle.

Because both of them liked their own spots (or side of the bed) and they both want to huddle in close with Elijah.

Again, they wouldn't admit it to his face, or each other's but their older brother made them feel _safe_. Even though they had nothing to fear really cause they were immortal.

* * *

**Pssss:** So yeah I'll post the next chapter next week maybe, I'm not sure yet


	4. It was Monday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show, anything related to it, or characters from the show The Originals and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

* * *

Pairings: 

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

Kol/Finn

* * *

**Ps:** this chapter is the end of sector 1 & the beginning of Sector 2… so yay I guess… & if the Originals had a theme song I think I would be 'Forsaken' by Within Temptation lol, it just fits.

* * *

This is my opinion obviously 

**Pss:**I believe the perfect song for Mikael is 'Seek and Destroy' by Metallica

Klaus's would be the song 'Remember Everything' by Five Finger Death Punch

For Rebekah it would be 'Cold Shoulder' by Adele

Camille it'd be 'Winter Winds' by Mumford & Sons

For Kol 'Broken Glass' by Three Days Grace

Tatia's 'Snuff' by Slipknot

Finn 'Monster You Made Me' by Pop Evil

Davina 'The Red' by Chevelle

For Elijah 'Figure 8' by Ellie Goulding

Sophie's 'Heartless' by The Fray

Marcel's would be 'Not Falling' by Mudvayne

Haley's would be 'Sally's Song' by Amy lee

Ah yes & just cause I can lol, the song 'Last to Know' by Three Days Grace is for the Salvatore bro's cause Elena's a slutbag -just sayin lol

* * *

** Psss:** I do not like Elijah with Haley romantically. I'm just sayin; I don't want the show to be like some TVD bullshit; where the brothers are fine with it when the hoe just shuffles in between the both of them. Having said that, I like both Kathrine & Elena but c'mon, they are sluts. In addition, Haley's preggers/pregnant as fuck with Nik's baby girl & Elijah/Haley hooking up would be gross & awkward as fuck lol…while she's y'kno pregnant.

So yeah if they hook up I'll stop watching cause that would just ruin it for me. Having said/written that 'if' Elijah and Haley hook up afterwards it'll be like

'eh who gives a fuck' I'll keep shipping Klaus/Elijah lol.

Btw, for anyone that is interested; Supernatural, True Blood, House, Criminal Minds, and Cold Case, are still the best shows I have seen in the 19 years I've been alive lol.

Also, I like this one but it's kinda predicable so yeah I think that the director or whoever calls the shots should fix that. Also what pisses me off about The Originals is the time, like I'm also trying to watch 'Agents of shield' & even though I watch it online afterword's well that's bedside's the point lol. I also want to watch it on TV but the two shows interfere with each other & I'm like -.- why?

Even though I am American, the English language _pisses_ me off sometimes cause okay, the words read & read like tf right?

Oh & I thought that the Elijah/Davina scene was kinda hot lol.

Granted I am not a pedo or anything nor do I condone/approve of that nasty-ass shit cause Eww! And if I ever met one I'd be like 'bitch go find someone your own age or y'kno go kill yourself, cause I'm positive as fuck no child/teen wants to be touched/harassed by you-creep.'

Also idk how old she is so yeah, I won't even attempt to ship her with anyone since everyone else in the show is at least in their 20's... I think.

Hmm, I guess I'm not the nicest person in the world but idgaf lol. Anyways I want-well am saying thank to all the people that have read my story, followed, favorite, reviewed or will do any of those things. :) I know that you strangers do not have to do any of that but you will, have or are now doing it now. So thank you.

* * *

It was Monday

Haley was sitting in Nik's office, eating a pop tart and drinking coffee. While reading one of Elijah's journals.

The journal seemed to be by far the oldest; it was smaller and much more _enlightening,_ than the rest.

What she had read in this one, shocked her and she wanted to stop because things were getting a little _too_ personal. Instead of setting it down and walking away from it, she held onto the book a little tighter and kept reading.

Klaus had been drinking Bourbon while walking casually by his office when he thought he had seen some of Elijah's journals sprawled all over the floor. That pissed him off; Elijah's belongings should _always_ be treated with _respect, _his brother deserved it.

Therefore, he strained to calm his temper as he slowly walked into his office when he spotted Haley near the corner _enthralled_ by one of the old books.

Niklaus recognized it instantly all too well, for he had read it many times and memorized _every_ word as if he would a prayer or a promise.

* * *

**Elijah's Journal **

Our father and brothers' were gone for six days and nights, on a voyage to one of the towns over. For those days, my…endeavor to keep away from Niklaus… From my brother- was for naught, I am a little ashamed to admit that I slipped up two minutes after.

Haha, I have failed epically thus far, in my mission to stay away from him. I find my _attempt_ at self-restraint both a little comical and wretched.

I had, made my vow to erase our lustful acts from my mind. And to not seek him out again. Unless, I saw him again, for what he is…for what he _should_ be to me, as _just_ a brother.

It brings me great shame, for I know that it was _I_ who started this disgrace we call our love… I am aware that I should love myself more than I do him. That he is damaged… and… I no better. He deserves a great life for all the sorrow he has endured.

We are brothers and our state of affairs, should _never_ have even occurred in the first place. He was _not_ meant for me, never me. That fact is as clear to see through, almost as if it were made of crystal, or water. I will ruin him and he will hate me for it in the end.

I am a monster, because not only am I vampire. But also because I made myself what I am...

I defiled my blood, corrupted it, for _my_ enjoyment. I know not of words that can truly describe my person, but I think immoral is a good one to start with- I find my dilemma to be a complex paradox that is messing with my mind and psyche.

I gave into temptation on multiple occasions and if we don't end this-ha this _what_ exactly?

There are too many words I could use yet not enough. Ugh, if we don't end this soon, fuck we are already too involved in this to just simply walk out.

We've caused too much damage to everything around us already.

I know I am selfish. I for one have not once, nor will I _ever_ deny that fact.

I am also possessive and a fool, if I denied the honesty to myself – Well, things would never look up for me. Not that I deserve it or any happiness in truth.

The only things I have achieved so far since becoming vampire, they are foul. I have corrupted Niklaus, got our first love murdered, and ah yes destroyed our family… Therefore, I know I should regret our sinful actions; I know in lieu of that, I do not. I am not, remorseful.

At least not of loving my brother, he makes me feel. When he is near… I feel what a man should not feel towards another, much less their own family.

That reason alone is _why_ thing's cannot and will not end well for our bond or affection.

Our family is broken. Father is trying to kill us. My brothers and sister have scattered to different parts of the world. Mikael will never find them. I made sure of it.

An alpha were arrived when Mikael had almost caught us and he bought us enough time to escape. by leading our father off our trail. I shall be forever grateful and in their debt. Not only because they saved our family. Furthermore, because they will raise Tatia's son, as if he were one of their own.

Ayana will help the boy when the full moon arrives, she will keep him safe. In exchange, for her help... I have sworn to not return home, for at least three centuries. One day, we shall return to Mystic Falls our hometown. However, for now I must keep running and just hope that my brothers and little sister stay safe.

I must admit, I miss them all so much. I cannot express with mere words, how much; I miss my mother, Henrik and even though he wishes death upon us… I miss father.

Is it wrong that I miss Niklaus above all others? Why do I bother asking you my journal, you that cannot speak…But if you got the opportunity, I'd bet _anything_ you'd tell me that what I feel is 'truly disgusting' and that Nik ought to be repulsed by me as well. Oh well I will just keep running and hope that... I live long enough to finally be happy with my siblings. With _my_ family.

Klaus put his hand on Haley's face before she could even begin to protest. (He used his 'Original's vamp. power?' to send her back in time, through his memories.)

* * *

10th Century, America; Mystic Falls

The day was sunny and warm when Klaus decided to apologize to Tatia for scaring her a few nights past. Elijah had come along for both moral support and because he was bored. Even though they had just strolled along the city once, bought Tatia food and walked back to their house. They had sat by the chimney. All three had taken advantage, of the fact that Rebekah had decided to babysit Tatia's son at Ayana's house.

(Idk if they had chimneys back then but then again what the fuck am I the space-time continuum or something? No. Exactly. Lol jk, it does not have much to do with Space-time, & I really don't know about the chimneys part. But for the sake of the story I'll just make one appear. Anyways…)

Tatia stood up and put her hair up in a bun. Then she walked over to the still sitting brothers and held her hands out, for both of them to take. "Hey Elijah, let us dance like we used to. C'mon Nik you can join us, remember love bygones." Tatia gave Nik a beautiful smile, as he looked up at her shocked.

He smiled back at her as he took her hand and started to waltz with her. Elijah was about to decline the dance offer so that Klaus and Tatia could enjoy their dancing. But that plan backfired, both of them started pouting when they realized what he wanted to do.

"Elijah" Klaus said to him

"Niklaus..." Elijah said back

"Elijah c'mon, you _said_ you would dance. What to 'Mikaelson never go back on their word hmm?" Tatia just stared down at him waiting for him to give in and stop resisting.

Elijah gave an amused smile as he saw her pout and tap her foot impatiently "Ah my sweetheart, I am pretty sure that I said-" Klaus put a hand over Elijah's mouth, in order to keep him from talking. Elijah just licked at his hand and Klaus removed it quickly. He started wiping his hand on his shirt, while acting all grossed out about it.

"Elijah, look I think you've broken him" Tatia laughed at Klaus's reaction

Klaus sounded patronizing as he spoke. "Tatia love, _quit_ laughing. This is serious. Now I have Elijah germs, hey I'm sure his 'nobleness' will rub-off of me now." Both Tatia and Elijah snickered while Klaus continued, unfazed. "Yeah love, I think it is a serious condition...Now only a kiss from a beautiful maiden such as _you._ Can save this brave man, what do you say?"

She put a finger to her chin and pretended to think. "Hmm, think I must oblige then. What do you think Elijah?"

"I think, you should go for it. If you desire, otherwise my dear little brother might turn dare I _say...decent"_ Tatia let out a shocked gasp but all three knew that they were just jesting.

Tatia ran over to Klaus's arms and jumped, he caught her and she kissed him tenderly for a few seconds. After that they had just danced and laughed, until Tatia became tired and she sat on a chair as Elijah went into the kitchen to get her some water.

* * *

Klaus sat by her while choosing to sit on the ground, even though there were plenty of chairs around. And he spoke, "I know that you've seen us…I think Elijah suspects it as well, but he hasn't said anything. Why have you not confronted us or told anyone, _yet?"_

She sighed and gave him "Klaus why must you always be so paranoid? Look you can trust me, I am honestly offended tha-"

Tatia looked down at him and into his eyes; he compelled her to speak, unintentionally of course. "Tatia, love... what were you saying...why have you stopped talking?" (since he was chained up for a long time, he hadn't had much practice with compelling people)

She blinked even though she was still compelled. "I was saying that I-I love you both…when I saw you two together… I felt envious _but_ I also saw an opportunity. To have you both, I _know _you wish to have me. Every man I meet dulls in comparison to you both. However, between you… I cannot choose. I do not want to hurt you by giving my response and I don't want to push him or you away."

"Yes I think you just did…give me your response. You chose him. _But_ he chose me and I choose you." As he said the words Klaus stood up and vamped them over to a couch.

They started kissing each other frantically, but they stopped when the heard Elijah clear his throat quietly. Tatia pushed away from Klaus slightly, he huffed in disappointment, and rolled his eyes at her actions. Elijah however raised his hand in a 'stop' motion and she stood motionless.

Elijah vamped behind her and whispered in her ear as he hugged her waist close to his body. "Your blood was used to help make our family what we are…You gave us life…what say you, if we returned the favor Tatia?"

Klaus stood in front of Tatia, as they waited for her to respond. "I shan't become as you are…I do not want to be a vampire."

She kissed Elijah's cheek softly but moved away from him gradually removing his hands from her body as she backed up. When she stood a few paces away, she regarded them both with a not so happy smile as she spoke.

"I am aware, that you both love me and I you. But I love my son above _any_ other. I will not desire your affections, if it means I have to leave or upset him."

"Well that is reasonable… even though it pains us, we understand." Klaus's voice sounded dejected at first but it grew poised and confident rapidly. "You would have made a wonderful vampire. A beautiful lover, we both could share the world with. Who knows in time you might change your mind and we could turn you, then your son when he grows of age." Tatia looked optimistic yet contemplative as she heard Klaus speak.

Elijah laughed quietly as he heard his brother speak. He held out his hands towards her and Klaus, they both took it. "Yes, what Niklaus said is quite brilliant actually. Tatia my sweetheart, we shall respect you wish and you shall remain mortal. For now because that is what you desire, but if you happen to change your mind. Just say the words and we will come to you, okay?"

Tatia spoke, "So what… the three of us shall be lovers even if I choose to stay human? Are you sure about this? I find it acceptable, just watching you two getting it on. It's actually really hot, yet joining in sounds a whole lot better."

Elijah blushed lightly and Klaus laughed then spoke "Absolutely Tatia, but I am almost certain you will want to become vampire. I mean who could ever resist such charming men such as ourselves-"

Klaus stopped talking midsentence and looked at the open door, Elijah and Tatia both saw Mikael just looking back at them.

* * *

"Father?" Elijah quickly noticed that something was wrong…seriously wrong. _Maybe he heard Tatia, oh I earnestly hope not!_ "Huh uh… what are you doing here-" As Elijah said the words he released their hands, cautiously slow.

Elijah then moved forward while looking at him and away, from both Klaus and Tatia. "Father wait, _where_ are Finn and Kol…what are you doing?"

Mikael sit his belongings down, and started walking towards Elijah. However, he stopped halfway and glared at Klaus. Then sneered at them both. (That day would forever be burned into their memories.)

"No!" Yelled both brothers as Mikael vamped behind Tatia and ripped out her heart and stepped on it, crushing it instantly.

"**No**…No.. _NO_. NO!" Both Klaus and Elijah's eyes held rage and despair as they saw Tatia's dead body fall. However, they had been too late from stopping her from dying.

They vamped over to her corpse and caught her before her head hit the ground. They both felt a part of them die along with her as they held her bloodied body close to their own.

* * *

Even though Klaus knew, it was useless he cut his arm and tried to feed his blood to Tatia.

Elijah, while in his rage staked Mikael in the heart with the wooden chair leg and broke his neck for good measure.

Kol and Finn vamped over to the house quickly, when they heard their brothers' shouting.

They stood by the doorway in shock, while they looked at Tatia's dead body and their father staked, with a broken neck.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is Tatia…exactly _how_ is father dead?!" Kol asked as he felt the desire of having vile rise up in his throat, so that he could at least try to entertain the notion of being human. Rather than the sad truth, he was a vampire. One, that with a single thought could for all intents and purposes turn off all of his emotions and not give a shit.

"I-I killed him…Finn, Kol I am so sorry. I was just so angry-" When he heard the response Finn ran over to Elijah punched him in the face, knocking him down hard but Kol held Finn back from trying to hit him again.

"F-father… he _killed_ Tatia, I don't know why…I-" Klaus stopped speaking when Kol and Finn turned to look at him, theirs eyes differed in emotions. Klaus felt a chill run down his spine as he held Tatia's body closer to his own than before and his brothers looked away from him.

"Where is Rebekah?" Asked Finn as he helped Klaus up and Kol moved to help Elijah.

"She is babysitting Tatia's son at Ayana's house." Klaus did not meet Finn's eyes as he spoke.

Kol moved over to where their fathers body lay and he undaggered him. All four brothers jumped when Mikael's body started to twitch and Kol was all like "Fuck that shit!" and he redaggered him.

Finn and Elijah started laughing but then realized how that was so _not_ appropriate so they stopped. Klaus and Kol looked at the both of them and then all four brothers let out a bitter laughter. That was somehow full of relief at the knowledge that their father was still alive, even though that man had killed their friend.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah had buried Tatia's body. Elijah took her necklace; they would give the silver chain to her son.

Her had family had passed it down each generation, and even though they had disowned her, when she got pregnant.

She had been their only daughter, so they had let her keep it.

Finn spoke and patted Elijah's shoulder twice softly, while Kol just nodded at Klaus. "I am sorry for your loss brother's. Tatia is…she was a great friend."

He continued talking, "But what of her son, what of her family?"

Klaus spoke while trying to keep his voice from revealing all the pain and anger he was feeling. "I shall speak to her parents. If things come to blows, I will not hurt them…, but I might compel them to stop that…then again I kind of deserve it, I let her die."

"If anyone is at fault beside father, it is I. Niklaus…" Elijah looked at him briefly but then looked at the ground as tears rolled down his face.

"I will speak to her son, and Anaya. I- I know that father heard of us… please listen to me." He looked at Kol then at Finn "I need you to find Rebekah, tell her to wait for Niklaus by the river then I need you to leave. Run. Far away from here, Mikael wants to kill us all."

Finn and Kol looked at each other then back at them and vamped back into their house to gather most of the precious belongs they would need or could carry in their satchels.

When they returned they said their farewells and that they would meet again someday.

* * *

(I will elaborate on that in another sector)

Mikael had started 'waking up' when Kol and Finn left the house and it took him some time to start moving again. But once he was able to move he vamped out of the house and after his children. Oh he _vowed_ he would find and kill Niklaus.

(I am certain that the originals can control what they let people see. I mean if they could that would just blow. em in a diff sector.

Also I'm aware that books were made around 1450, but I don't care. In the story they'll be made a few centuries sooner lol.)

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were deep in the forest when the first spoke, "I…I will never draw you, no matter how much time passes us by."

"What…why?" Elijah looked slightly hurt but also a bit more curious

"Because I shall never share my image of you with paper, you are mine. And I will never forget my love for you Elijah." Klaus leaned to whisper gently in Elijah's ear almost touching it with his lips. And said "Before books, my love…"

"…People actually had memories." Finished Elijah gave him a sad smile as a tear rolled down his face and hit the ground silently.

He then looked back up at Klaus and said, "Take Rebekah and swear to me-on _our_ love that you will _run_ from father, from this place and that you will protect her."

"I swear to you my brother- My love… that we _will_ meet again and soon _hopefully._" Klaus wanted more than anything to just kiss or touch him, but he refrained.

Instead, he just observed as Elijah tried to concentrate as well as think of a strategy of departure. One, which would not involve great injury or y'know death.

Certainly, Klaus _really_ wanted to knock Elijah out with a tree or something, haul his body over his shoulder. Find Rebekah and _run, _but Elijah's voice brought him back to the 'real world' and out of his contemplations and scheming-plan.

"Make haste Niklaus; we do not have the luxury of tranquility, _this_ time. Run _now_ brother and I pray, you do not make yourself a spectacle. Do _not_ seek me out. I will find you, and I-if you or Rebekah feel lonely or frightened…whatever- and you think to come after me. Don't. It might be a grave error, please think of…" Elijah looked around the forest quickly and turn back to look at Klaus while speaking with sorrow yet honesty.

"…Remember that I will love you…even _when_ you hate me, and that you and our little sister have each other to look out for." He tried to lighten the mood when he said. "Ah and Niklaus, _what_ exactly would you do to me. If I drew a portrait of myself? I'll let you think on it my love." With those words, and a teasing smile and joy. That didn't really reach his eye's he vamped out of sight.

"Wait, Elijah!" Even though Elijah had vamped out of sight, Klaus knew he had heard him. "_Fuck_!"

Klaus stood there in the same spot looking dejected for a few moments, but he then smirked and he shook his head in benign amusement. His happy mood evaporated when he thought of Tatia and her now parentless son.

Ayana and that wolf _better_ make good on their promise, or he would _end_ them. He also thought of Rebekah and what she would feel about the shitty chain of events, that had taken place_._ Of what it would be like, to not be able to see his brothers for a long time to come.

He loathed that thought; banished it from his mind, for now turned off his emotions, and went in search of Rebekah.

_Ah it's raining how bloody perfect._

Rebekah's hair was starting to get frizzy and she was getting nervous. Her dress was drenched in water and she wanted to turn around and vamp towards her brothers but Finn had told her to stay there and wait.

_What the blood for Finn? I'm getting annoyed you ass! _

Just as she was about disobey Finn and run towards her brothers, a hand grabbed her wrist in a hard grip.

She was about to punch whoever dared touch her like that, but then noticed that it was Klaus.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere not so close and really out of sight

Elijah vamped in front of the man that had saved them from his father earlier "What is your name?"

"Call me Camden, what is yours?"

"Elijah, thank you for saving me and my family"

"Likewise young vampire"

"How did you-"

"I am a werewolf and your brother saved my mates cubs. As I told Ayana and Klaus, Tatia's boy is safe and we will continue to treat him like family. You have my word, Elijah. She was a great friend to our kind, as well as to the both of you. "

"Oh, yes. I hope that they are well. Thank you, Camden." Elijah would have wanted to stay and chat but he seriously needed to leave.

"Listen Camden, if you manage to survive…I know of a great place. I visited thrice, and its been a long time I've been… but it is not far from here just go up north. If not then just, get yourself and your family as far away from this place as possible."

"Take them somewhere you know they can be safe. I know my father-Mikael…he will not rest until your dead. Well you, and us. We wounded his pride and…I-I have to go. However, how will I recognize your clan? Do you have anything to distinguish yourselves with? Like a name or anything?"

Elijah looked at him questioningly while the man showed him his wrist and he said "Oh" when he saw Camden's birthmark

"Only those who share my blood have this mark. Hopefully our kind will live as long as you do vampire." Elijah and Camden shook hands in farewell.

"Yes, and if not then hopefully they'll live longer." Camden nodded once then his eyes flashed golden as Elijah vamped away to an unknown destination.

* * *

Back to where Klaus & Rebekah are

"Klaus? Klaus _where_ is Elijah?!" Rebekah asked as they were running super-fast towards a neighboring town.

She stopped moving when she reached the entrance and confronted him. She grew weary of waiting for him to respond so she grabbed him by his damp shirt and shoved him against a wall then bared her fangs.

"Niklaus _why _is father trying to kill us?! Finn and Kol ran the opposite direction…They looked _frightened."_

_" _Nik _why_ is that?! What the hell is going on?! _Wait_."

As she said the words, she backed off from him but did not release her hold on his shirt. "Is… this-is this some sort of macabre _jest_ that all four of somehow got father in…Right?"

She wanted to believe her last question but deep down she knew that is she did she would just be deluding herself.

What is more, their father would _never_ joke around with them like that…or at all…

Before Klaus could answer, everything started to fade to black. (I this was a Metallica song lol)

* * *

Back to New Orleans 

Klaus removed his hand from her face and watched as Haley blinked while trying to regain her thoughts.

"So wait you two are together- _together_?! Not only that but that-that man he had my birthmark! _How_ is it, that I saw your memories?!"

"Undeniably love, _what_ don't look at me like that. Oh, c'mon _spare_ me your judgments. Honesty, need not be feared as a friend nor foe. We have lived for over a thousand years- give or take a few years. The point is I have never met a man, woman, or supernatural being that compares to my dearest Elijah." The weird look he was given had lessened somewhat.

"I have tried to get him out of my mind by seeking 'distractions' along the way, but that is all they have ever been sadly. And I told you before; I had seen that mark on a certain group of lycanthropes before. Worry not Haley, we will seek them out later." Klaus stood a few paces from her at first but he then decided to lean against his desk.

"I grow _bored_, angry, tired, because not a single person-not one of them is him…Not one of them _compares_. Everybody, that knows of _us_ knows that our family is our weakness. But those who look _closer_ know that Elijah is my strongest weakness, even though I have not many. If my brother were to get injured or killed by some unworthy scum…let's just say I have accumulated a long list of exotic torture methods that would put tyrants to shame. I would _not_ show them mercy and I would care not of whether that person was esteemed by me previously or not-_even_ family."

"Shit. _Wait_ if you-since you love Elijah so much…I don't understand _why_ you would just hand him over to Marcel. And Wait what happened to Tatia's son?"

"Sure we have not seen each other for decades at a time and I've daggered him and put him to rest in a box many a time. He helped me raise Marcellus, he is well- _was_ like our son... Marcel was family, but then he _betrayed_ us. Ha, instead of seeking us out, _I_ who gave him _life_- Elijah who gave him an _education_, Rebekah who gave him _freedom_." Klaus had stopped talking but he the resumed.

"We gave him what little love we had left and _how_ did he repay us you ask. He stayed here! We thought him dead... We mourned him. He made _our_ home his Kingdom! I don't bloody _think_ so. You see, I will _take_ back what is rightfully ours."

Klaus stopped walking. "Elijah may _hate_ this place because it brings back memories and nostalgia but with you here and our daughter. I am sure he will come to love it again, and maybe _just_ maybe Marcellus can rejoin our family. Who knows I _might_ actually let him make good of his promise of marring my little sister."

Klaus got a faraway look on his face but he answered her other question. "Elijah broke his word 72 years later but only because Ayana called us back, so their spoken contract should have become dull and void. But Elijah still wanted to keep away...anyway's. She needed us to get rid of some 'evil folk' that were terrorizing the civilians."

He rubbed the back of his neck but kept talking."We knew that it was a front, she could have gotten rid of them easily herself and without any words. She was _that_ good, even better than my mother... if I do say so myself. Anyways, she wanted us to see Tatia's son, if anything at least once again before he died. He grew up to be a great man, he married Camden's youngest daughter. You know, she became the next alpha. He had nine children, y'know _wolves."_ Klaus smirked at Haley and she rolled her eyes.

His voice grew somber. "And he died of old age… as a mortal."

Haley wanted to cheer him up. Even though she knew that it wasn't her job or anything, but she tried anyways. "Hey, at least he had a good-…long life and I'm sure he had a lot of grandchildren."

Klaus's eye's flashed golden and Haley sank a little into her chair, while waiting for him to speak "A group of wolf hunters killed his first granddaughter and his fourth son. Tatia's son had died three days earlier and the little girl was just three years old, when she passed away. Elijah and I have _never, _enjoyed torturing and slaughtering humans as much as we did with those hunters."

"Ah… well... hell yeah they deserved it." Haley changed the topic after that.

* * *

"Wait I read in one of Elijah's journals that you had daggered Rebekah for _kissing_ him… Marcel, and that he got so pissed he left you alone for 90 years."

"Well he left again afterwards…what else did it say?" Klaus looked at the journals on the ground; he had not gotten around to reading all of them.

"That he thinks you two are 'star-crossed lovers' and that you found him in the Safari with your brothers Kol and Finn. One of them said you two came to a compromise, you undaggered Rebekah but Marcel was not to touch her. You, _Niklaus_ are a dick." Haley glared at him while he gave her a shit-eating grin

"I _don't_ like it when people call me by my full name. Only my family has that right. But then again, I _guess,_ you are part of it now. Just know, that I will never marry you. Granted, you are my Queen and our little princess will be slightly confused about her _not_ so mortal or normal upbringing. However, we will make it work. We will be a happy and honorable family. What my dear siblings and I have always wanted, our daughter will never know the feeling of loneliness."

"Trust me Haley. For I have known what that feels like, even if at times it seems like too much time has passed for it to matter… My siblings and I we will show you and our little bundle of joy what it is like, to have and be a _family_. To be worthy of the name Mikaelson and to put family above _all_ other things."

Haley was left speechless; she just nodded slightly while he continued to talk. A small part of her wanted his words to be true, even though she tried to push that feeling towards the back of her mind. The feeling of joy bubbled in her stomach and she gave Klaus a small smile.

* * *

"Sorry, love but I've only ever proposed such an offer to Elijah. However, he said no. Why you ask, because we are of the same blood and that it would be _sacrilege_."

"According to him, our marriage would not bode well with anyone, humans or supernatural beings alike."

Like _I _would give a fuck, what _others_ thought or whom I'd offend. I respect his opinion and even though I detest the answer, I will honor his wish. Who knows, my dear brother might change his mind yet."

Haley blushed lightly as she saw a beautifully rare smile on Klaus's face, his voice soft and eyes hopeful. She wanted nothing more than to take a picture and keep it forever. She also wanted to show one of his other siblings for she somehow knew they had never seen him like this.

_Damn Elijah was a lucky man- fuck why is his whole family so hot?!_

Klaus had started talking and she missed the first part. He noticed, so he spoke a little slower while she gave him a sheepish smile.

* * *

"…I am sure once I get him back from Marcellus and he awakens. That we will have the lovers' quarrel of the century." He laughed quietly but continued talking.

"Oh, that reminds me, you and Rebekah _might_ want to leave the house that day. Elijah will most likely be redecorating our home with my body being tossed everywhere. I will be surprised if the house still stands by the end of it." Klaus was grinning fondly, while Haley looked at him with a mixture shock and fright.

"Wow, you must be a fan of domestic violence." Haley closed the journal as she said the words; she would resume her reading later. What she learned today would take time to swallow. She told herself that she _almost_ didn't hear his next words, but she was lying to herself.

"I love it when Elijah gets rough. And the makeup sex will be _beyond_ euphoric, it always has been." He got a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before- well she fucked him once but hot damn was he sexier in that moment than she thought was physically possible.

Unjustified jealousy coursed through her body at the thought of Niklaus with Elijah _together._ But she kinda wanted to ask if they would let her join... _I think I understand Tatia a little better. Now isn't the time to think of this! _She thought as pushed the feeling down and continued listening.

"I _know_ that he always holds back his punches even when I myself even believe I deserve a worse ass-kicking…Haha okay love I will let you in on a secrete since. I _guess…_ you are what Elijah conceders you to be, _family_ since you are carrying _our_ child. You know, he has taken a liking to you and seeing as you've gone thru most of his journals, I see the feeling's mutual." As he said the words, he threw a pencil at the center of a window that was a few feet away and both watched it crack.

His voice lost all of its previous friendliness and Haley saw a tiny flash of how an angry original hybrid were-vamp was a force not to be reckoned with. Obviously, she'd seen him pissed before but this was different, it was as if his 'wolf' was _asserting_ what was his or something.

"That man-Elijah is _Mine_ cupcake; if you're a good girl and back off, like I forced an old flame named _Katarina."_

(He said her name with disgust) "You will not end up dead, like the courageous little twits that _dared_ defy me."

"Wait, Kathrine she looks just like Tatia… _she_ is 'Katarina Petrova'?"

"You have met her, and yes. It's _that_ bitch."

* * *

"What yes ...I really hate her…it's just I have read of her, in one of Elijah's journals. It said that she was the first doppelgänger?"

"I see." He put his bourbon down on the desk and looked at her stomach for a bit as he continued talking

"We met her in1492, she is the _third. _Elena the_ fourth. _The first Doppelgänger's name still remains' unknown to _me, _at least. Tatia, the second descendant of the original. Was and still remains the most beautiful of them all, in _my_ opinion."

"But I must admit I never met the original Petrova. However, I got to know her name; my _good_ 'friend' Silas said her name was Amara. I bet she was stunning as both human and vampire."

Klaus looked giddy when he spoke. "Anyways, as I was saying. Those bimbos swore to _god_ they could challenge _me_ of all people for Elijah's affections." He let out an infectious laugh, making it seem as if he had just heard one of the world's funniest jokes.

And a chill ran down Haley's spine, as she touched her stomach protectively out of reflex. However, he did not seem to notice or care as he continued talking.

"I loved seeing their _failing_, bloodied corpses, and their pain filled facial expressions. As I told him to fuck me in front of them, while we watched them die slowly. I _guess,_ it must have been a painful way to die but I _warned_ them."

" You see love, people wind up dead, when they decide to fuck with me- or one of my family members over. Ah I'm sure you'll read all about it in his journals, if not I will _lend_ you mine..." She gave him a wtf look or o.O?!..So moved to his desk chair and sat down as he explained,

"He _forced_ all of us to write. What's with that look? You see love; Elijah can be exceptionally persuasive when he wants to be. Well that and dare I say _frightening_. My brother said that we should write and write about the big innovations, the grand news. The one's that made people talk and not just murmur and gossip."

" Nevertheless, the ones he cared and still cares for most were-are the simple-little moments. For they were the ones that truly shaped times gone by and paved way for the yet to come. He said it is a way to make sure we would not forget history, well what _really_ happened."

Haley set the pop tart wrapper down and straightened up a little in her chair. "At first, I thought his command was _truly_ stupid, because I was there y'know. I lived it, surely I would forget so easily."

"However, as time went by and more things happened, time just seemed to blend together. Events seemed to _overshadow_ others. When I go back to it and read, it just brings back memories. 'There's the funny thing about books, before they existed people actually had memories.' You see Haley, one cannot truly relive days past. We can but brace against uncertain future."

"That was deep and philosophical." Haley look at him, her face showing that she was impressed.

"I know right, Elijah told me that once. The again my attractive lover also said "Over the course of my _long_ life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood, and while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength...or our deepest regret. "

"Oh…shit, yeah that last part must have hurt am I right?" Haley looked at Klaus and he just drank his Bourbon but resumed his speaking.

"I kind of stopped when I came here-to New Orleans, I mean but back in Mystic Falls Rebekah had said that the history books of America are way off. When I taught school, for a day. My esteemed little doppelgänger corrected me, and well that was disconcerting so I started rereading my journals. I must say though Elena is-" Haley cut Nik off by talking.

* * *

"Wait. So when Elijah said '_we_ will be a family' oh god he meant _you_ two will actually be the…he said you would have the family and unconditional love you've always desired! But you have _him_- if you really love him as you say you do, _why_ do you still feel lonely!?"

Klaus looked like he was about to speak but Haley beat him to it. "From what I've read and heard from his journals and Rebekah, _he_ has forgiven you countless times and defended you when no one else would. Rebekah is right. What the hell is wrong with you?! And fucking him in front of those poor women while they-gah you're _insecure_ as fuck, not only that but it's _creepy_! Why does he even stay or put up with y-"

Before she could finish talking he vamped in front of her, looking lethal. His eyes showed the mix of both were(the golden irises-eyes) and vamp (the veins under his eyes standing out) attesting to the fact that he was a hybrid and a super pissed one at that, but he did not move forward as her back touched the wall.

Klaus's voice sounded offended with a bit of indignation as he whispered in her ear.

"_Mayhap,_ Elijah is a sentimental fool. And I am certainly not the first to have wronged him many a time, you see he's somewhat gullible. _But_ I love him above all others and I will be _damned_ if I let you question _his_ love for me."

_Oh shit backtrack Haley. Now. _Both Klaus and Haley felt the baby kick, so both looked down at her tummy. Klaus gave a small smile and she allowed him to touch her stomach for a moment. _"…._So…Camille, what are you doing with her?"

The tension in the air seemed to lesson a great deal, when Klaus backed away from her and started pacing as he spoke.

"She is helping me write my memoirs, of course. I think someone should know my story. Well at least this part of it and it would make my brother happy. She will be my stenographer, and she is my _friend_."

She looked like she was thinking his response over so he continued talking, but slower. "As you know, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. I also happen to know that _both_ Marcel and Davina trust her, which means she is useful. Why do you ask love?"

"I _hate_ your friends, _all_ of them. Won't Elijah mind? I mean I know I would, if I had _those_ feelings for you. Or could it be that you want to make him jelly by bringing her around your house and trusting her with your secrets?"

"This is our home love, remember you are now family as dictated so by my lover/brother Elijah. He has taken a great liking to you, but do not delude yourself he will forever think of you as nothing more than a _friend,_ or maybe as I do. A surrogate mother of sorts, for _our_ daughter."

"But no, I am sure he thinks of you as he would of our little sister. In his eyes, you are _nothing_ but a child. What is more, I do not know was the food jello has to do with this, but I am assuming you meant to say the word jealous with that term…Am I correct or not?"

"Yes that's what I meant. _Right_, a 'child' that _you_ got pregnant because of a one-night stand. That sounds gross, pervert. Wasn't Elijah mad I mean did you two talked about it? You know before you stabbed him in the back and gave him over to your son/enemy…I think?"

* * *

"Bygones love, bygones. I stabbed my love in the front, not the back honey. And he is thrilled, although he doesn't yet know that we're having a daughter." He gave a sunny smile.

"I plan on surprising him with the great news when he awakens, who know he might just not feel like redecorating our home with my very sensual body being thrown everywhere in a fit of rage. Okay well, _if_ he threw me around everywhere during sex it'd be fine, but not in anger. If he does that, then I get angry and things get…_wild." _Haley gave him an apprehensive look as he kept talking.

"Don't worry love. We have arguments like any other couple, but we get over it quickly. Alight I should say, _normal_ couples don't argue about daggers, guns, getting shot at multiple times or bitten while other people are around, being locked in boxes for extensive periods of time or about cadavers loitering all of the quarters we leave behind."

"_Maybe,_ I should work on my anger issues but c'mon love; at least I have fun, and I know how to get the job done adequately. When have my plans failed, I ask you."

Haley gave him a blank stare and a shrug and Klaus said, "That's right love. Never. I asked you this once and I will do it again. You hardly know him _yet_ you miss him, what is it about my brother that always _inspires_ such instant admiration?"

Nik looked away then at Haley's wrist and back to her eye's his voice held false cheeriness as he tried to change the topic. "The 18th century was a great era, a lot of exciting things happened."

* * *

She ran a hand through her hair and spoke. "He was _kind_ to me. I have grown to like you, him, and Rebekah _more,_ as the days go by and I read about the lives you've led. I feel that I have come to understand a least part, of the reasons why you are who you are. Yet, I am aware that once our baby is born. You will kill me. Maybe I should enjoy my new 'family' for a bit, before I die. I think I deserve at least that much before I die, don't you?"

Haley look Klaus in the eyes as she spoke and changed the topic. "Like what exactly, I mean your telling me this for a reason right?"

Klaus spoke with conviction as he looked at Haley and she looked at him speechless at first. "We will not abandon you, or kill you once you give birth to our daughter. You are Mikaelson, you are family, and I have a feeling you and I will learn to get along remarkably well. I will not kill you Haley, I promised Elijah I would take care of you and it…my-our child. He made a vow and Rebekah gave her word, we Mikaelson _never_ go back on it."

He offered her a bottle of water that seemed to appear miraculously at his hand but she knew better. "Aye love, during our time in England my family met some _interesting_ characters."

She took the bottle and sipped a bit then set it on the floor and asked, "Like?"

"Witches, a group of vampire slayers that called themselves 'The _Order_ of the Dragon'. Van Helsing, the _ripper, _his brother, and an old Vampire by the name of Dracula. It was amusing, seeing their struggle for survival and a false sense of authority. Hmm haha _illuminating_ actually. "

"Hold the fuck up, just a bit…your telling me that you met _Van_ freakin _Helsing_ and _Dracula-_the freakin _Count!_? I thought they were fictitious characters that I don't know locals, or something made up- to you know make people aware of vampers and y'know _good_ people. What is this 'dragon order' you speak of anyways and what-how-_who_ is/was the ripper?!"

" C'mon tell me, you finally get me interested in something that isn't boring like your awful paintings or your-our awesome family. So spill, Niklaus-sorry your name is fun to say aloud…"

* * *

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled a little at her curiosity. "Ouch love, but I will have you know. Elijah _loves_ my 'awful' paintings and so did many civilizations in the earlier centuries. I am not at fault for your _lack_ of sophistication. I don't much care for the terms; good or evil. They no longer matter; such terms mean nothing to me."

"_People_ do what is in their best interest. Regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil."

" I believe to be an appropriate response, to a _harsh_ and _unfair_ world. As long as I get what I want and keep my family safe, I am happy. You see over the course of my life I've encountered no shortage of those who'd presume to speak of good and evil. _They_ my dear Haley are _fools_-_idiots_ of the highest regard."

"Asshole." Haley crossed her arms and glared at him

"Oh yes, I've been called that many a time. But that is what you get, for insulting my art love. As I was saying, I believe the year was 1896 when I met the group."

"Oh and by the way you know 'Jack' the _ripper_- it's Stephen Salvatore, you know Damon right. The 'Count' went by the name Alexander Grayson. The man was a tolerable host, he was handsome and quite the 'American'."

"Although I thought him to be somewhat boring and he was somewhat ignorant ha, he didn't know our kind- _we_ can walk in the sunlight without burning. But he was generous, he cared about our kind to an extent of course. You see that all changed when Alexander met my dear friend the ripper, they automatically clashed."

" It was great fun, really a sight to behold. They fought for my little sisters' affection at first. Then Stephen ripped his little Mina to shreds hahaha, you see the count was a pompous vamper that was really _nothing_ but a mere twit. You have my word, he put too much on his plate to handle. He was a threat that had to be eliminated."

"How do I know you're not lying? You are impulsive… and a like _psycho_." She raised an eyebrow and he gave the …(-_-)… face

"My word is my bond. _Love-_ do not think me so fickle, for I may be a little impulsive when it comes to what I desire. But make no mistake, I am _not_ stupid. I am not a liar, I am although a tad hungry. Shall we continue our conversation over dinner?"

* * *

(I am aware that the ripper killed whores/women of the night? Idk if it just a night thing anymore. Eww okay, ppl with diseases should _not_ be solicitating/soliciting sex! So yeah here's three whore joke I found on 'Jokes 4 ')

Q: What did the leper say to the prostitute?

A: Keep the tip (lol this one had weak)

I'm not saying she's a whore, but her vagina should be in the NFL Hall of Fame for greatest wide-receiver. (Eww lol)

**Salesman**  
A salesman go out of town for business.  
After a couple of weeks he comes home and tells his wife about it. "Guess what dear, I earned 4000 dollars by selling 50 mattresses and 30 pairs of panties."  
The wife replies "Really, well with just one mattress and no panties I earned twice as much." (I just gotta say BURN lmao)

(So yeah, the ripper guy killed ppl in 1888 but in the story; the Originals, the Salvatore's, Van Helsing, Dracula & the order of the dragon group met at Dracula's-aka Alexander's party that took place in 1896. Also _if_ you don't know who Alexander/Dracula is, I suggest you Google his ass or something, um watch the show 'Dracula' it comes out in the NBC channel I think…or you can watch it online or something. Also idk why, but Alex reminds me of Tony Starks dad lol- just sayin)

* * *

Haley looed at the clock behind her head, that hung on the wall. "It's barely nine if the afternoon."

"Well then, I hope you continue reading or something to keep busy. I heard from a little birdy, that Elijah will wake up soon. I have plans with Marcel in a bit and I convinced Cami to 'conveniently' interrupt while we are in the middle of an argument. I also need to hide some objects of value, unless I wish to see them destroyed."

He stood up and so did she. She was about to bend down to pick up Elijah's journal's off the ground but Klaus beat her to it. He vamped over and placed them all on the table gently.

Haley smirked at Klaus and said "Show off"

He smirked back and said "Au revoir mon ami. Je vais vous voir ce soir." Haley gave him a blank stare so he elaborated.

"I shall see you tonight, at eight sharp alright. Also, if you want to see any more 'action' in between my brother and I. Instead of just reading about it, or you want to join. Just ask love, we won't bite. However not now, sorry love but you are pregnant and that would just be gross…repulsive even. Hmm, if you want we could help you get off."

"But sex isn't on the menu." Haley got a wtf/holy shit look on her face so Klaus gave her a suggestive wink and kept talking.

"Worry not Haley for I am not shy and even though he may look it, he isn't anymore what one would call a 'prude. I am aware that you are in heat, and when Elijah returns we will take care of you. But for now try relaxing some little wolf. Sharing is caring after all so you're welcome. Any ways, I will see you later."

"…Um y-yeah I'll lust... uh I mean, just go shower and then I'll meet you at the-I'll meet you here at eight. Wait I saw a portrait of Elijah…did you draw it?" Haley got up with a flustered look on her faced as she took Elijah's books with her as she started walking next to the door.

Klaus smirked and said, "Oh no, I kept my word. He sketched it, I'll let you think on about what happened next. Ah if you don't want to wait to find out in one of Elijah's journals, just take a look at my collection. Love, its volume 7. And on the fourth shelf behind me, so have fun." With those words Klaus vamped away to meet Marcel.

* * *

**Pssss: I will update a new chapter tomorrow **


	5. Rekindling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, anything related to it, or characters from the show The Originals and I don't know who does, but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

**Pairings: **

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

Kol/Finn

* * *

Last Tuesday I was watching 'The Originals' uh episode 1x07. Anyways, the CW commercial was all like 'pick a side' and well even though I ship Elijah/Niklaus… I'm on team Klaus.

Tyler can go suck it, for all I care. I think him and Jeremy, should just get killed off. Oh I saw the latest 2-3 eps. of TVD and I was like o_o Kathrine has a vampire daughter?

_Why_ are there a shitload of doppelgangers? Lmao Bonnie's dead…TF _why_ is she alive again? Lol she's in pain. Damn, Damon's still freakin sexy and is it just meh _or_ did Stefan all of a sudden get hot?

I'm _kinda_ it's more like _eh_, starting to like Caroline now that she is single cause Tyler left and that she is away from Klaus - I saw some YouTube vid's and I was _No….._ _this ship is not of my liking. _

Oh lol whoops I was ranting, anyways I love Rebekah/Marcel but no I'm still team Klaus. Btw I have a great chapter outlined for when Klaus gets chained up again and Elijah starts having flashbacks/hallucinating.

* * *

**Earlier that night around 6:10**

Marcel was walking home when he sensed someone near and he looked up when they made themselves known when they spoke loudly.

"Taking me on a field trip to _distract_ me. _Pathetic_ and obvious. I thought, I taught you _better_ than that." Klaus stood on top of the stair case rail looking down at Marcel while he spoke.

_"You,_ taught me how to protect what's _mine_. You will _not_ take Davina from me. End of story." Marcel looked back up at him and smirked while looking confident with the words he had said.

"An immutable law of nature Marcel, is the strong _always_ take from the weak." Klaus was starting to get annoyed but he kept his temper in check.

_"Oh,_ if you are so strong. You wouldn't have run away from New Orleans, like a little _bitch. _All those years ago." He was quite proud of himself, for he knew that he had hit a nerve with that sentence.

Marcel smirked and Nicklaus jumped off the stairs railing to tackle and punch him.

"You've been _playing_ king with a bunch of children, for too long. _Don't_ mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel. I can take Davina _any_ time I like."

Marcel rushed Klaus, attempting to punch him again. But Elijah showed up, vamped over and pushed him down before he even touched Klaus.

Both, Klaus and Marcel both got fearful looks on their faces when they saw him. And they heard him speak, without interruption.

Marcel groaned and said the words 'what the hell' quietly. He couldn't even move, the healing was taking its _sweet as time_ and he didn't feel like risking more pain to just piss of Klaus or Elijah.

Elijah looked down at Marcel's direction and said, "Do forgive me Marcel."

_However, what he was thinking about was that 'all mortal' show called The Big Bang Theory. And the episode, where Lenard's all like 'stay down bitch' when he beat Howard at Wii boxing…Yeah that's fitting lol. _

Marcel looked him in the eyes then back away, so he blinked and Elijah continued talking.

"If _anyone_ is to teach my brother a lesson, it's _me."_ Marcel gave Klaus an arrogant smirk from his position on the ground, while he laid there in agony. Klaus had an 'oh shit' face- meaning he looked afraid as fuck.

* * *

Elijah told/warned Marcel to make sure _all_ the vampire stayed inside for a few hours. By saying that he didn't want Nik to be humiliated in front of strangers.

_Besides,_ that would just result in him slaughtering them. So Marcel obliged albeit reluctantly, but he was still more fearful of Elijah than he could/would ever be of Klaus. And he didn't want his loyal underlings/friends to die.

Even though he liked and respected Klaus more, that did not mean that he had to be _all-pleasant_ towards Elijah. He honestly liked him better when he was 'asleep' in that box/coffin.

Elijah helped Marcel up, while Klaus brushed imaginary dust off his own jacket.

* * *

The brothers said nothing, as they walked away from the winded looking Marcel.

A few minutes later, Klaus tried to start a conversation. "Welcome home brother…"

Klaus waited for Elijah to start talking, but he just looked at him in silence. He couldn't decipher the look, so he gave a worried smile and put his hands up in surrender, then said.

"Elijah, please…say something- _don't_ just look at me! Look, I recognize that you _are_ cross with me. However, I did- _am_ doing what I think is right. So don't be, my love…"

Klaus was debating whether or not he should turn off his emotions; he knew that either way, neither would do him any good. They wouldn't help anyways.

Because by then end of the day, he would still remain; a lair, a traitor- a _coward… A Basterd…_ in his siblings and Haley's, in _his_ family's eyes…who knew, maybe in the future even his daughter would grow to hate him...

Elijah felt the thread of his brother's emotions hit him and his whole body _hurt. _It almost felt as if a freight train had just come at him.

He vamped in front of Klaus and hugged him tight, while Klaus just observed him with confusion written all over his features.

Klaus did not bother hugging him back he just stood there looking rigid and tired, more so than he had in a few centuries. "Niklaus I-"

He stopped talking when Klaus attacked his mouth with his own, capturing it in a longing kiss. Elijah just let it happen, for a bit. Nik was getting annoyed, and he couldn't help but feel hurt as he started to back away.

The next thing he knew, Elijah had him pinned to the ground as he kissed him back slowly. He removed all of the unnecessary clothing out of the way and got in on with Klaus in the middle of the street.

Neither of them cared, if they were seen in that compromising position. For Marcel was made aware of their 'affection' long before he was even made into a vampire.

* * *

Both men had raised him since he was a child and deep down even though now they would not admit it, they thought of each other as kin. Both Elijah and Klaus saw Marcellus as a rebellious child.

But they had grown to love him as if he were theirs that is until, Mikael came hunting and they had been forced to escape or risk the true death.

And they came back 'home' to see that _Marcel_ had built an empire on what was rightfully theirs, instead of going to find them.

That part had truly wounded the brothers even though they would only admit that fact to each other and their family.

* * *

Klaus said, "That's the spirit!" in between kisses while Elijah trailed butterfly kisses down his tattoo.

"Your plan _was_ brilliant Niklaus, but it hurt. You owe me… _so_ I'm getting my revenge." As Elijah said the words he moved faster while biting Nik's shoulder and he drank his blood in greedily.

Nik moaned in pleasure as Elijah continued his actions and got hold of his manhood in what my bff calls 'The Grip of Awesome' -aka it's basically giving a hand job-

(lol I'm a use that phrase from now on, & be like 'I've got you under me with the grip of awesome…or something... but not _me- _or_ you..._ fuck I'm being awkward now lol, sorry ppl it happens haha hmmm_… B_ack with the story then (^_^;)

The pull on his flesh, along with the lack of sex in a while, was making Klaus come undone fast.

"Ah so against _all_ logic, you decide you want to fuck me in the middle of the quarter. Like some _whore_. Hahaha tell me _why,_ I'm loving every second of this!" Elijah look around the abandoned street then back at Klaus and got off of him.

He vamped over to where a human women was watching them with wide eyes and her mouth open in shock. Elijah was standing in front of her while, in all his glory-aka; butt naked-

(The dead girl on the coffee table from ep. 1x06. Y'know the one in short black dress with white designs on it, yeah that one)

Klaus raised an eyebrow and laughed loudly, then said. "Aye love, you like what you see? Hey Elijah, I think she _likes_ you."

He started laughing, while the human blushed and Elijah looked down at his body but didn't bother covering his naked form; not that Klaus or the girl minded.

He spoke again and said. "Brother, _either_ you kill or compel her. Hmm... _or_ I can compel her to kill herself, what do think?"

Elijah ignored him and compelled the girl to turn around or watch, if she wanted. But for her to not say a word or move from that spot, until she saw them again.

* * *

Klaus made a noise of discomfort, he looked up at Elijah with both annoyance, and lust written all over his features. "What no, _c'mon_ Elijah! I _need_ you to- I _want_ you to fuck me all the way! Ugh, you _know_ I hate it when ha-ahh you- you leave me half done."

"You always do it j-ust to spite me Elijah, please. I said, I was _sorry._ Now be the great lover you _usually_ are and get over it. I can't even think of words for this…"

Nik's voice sounded husky with a mixture of authoritativeness and begging.

"I believe the term you're searching for is _OMG_." Elijah said when he bit Klaus again and gave him a smirk as Nik's blood ran down his neck and fell on his nice white shirt.

"Sh-shut up. Ha-aha you will get it _good _tomorrow, trust me." Nik hoisted his body up and rested on his elbows. He licked off his own blood from Elijah's neck.

Elijah had pulled out earlier, when he went to compel the human and had decided to stop. But he had felt merciful and kept a hold of Nik with his grip of awesomeness.

_"How,_ may I ask- did you get out?" Klaus asked as his blue eyes locked onto Elijah's brown ones when his actions on his body slowed down.

Elijah's grip on him tightened and he tugged harder, yet still keeping the same slow pace. He watched as Klaus came undone under him and he smirked as he spoke.

"Davina, kept stabbing me with the dagger. _Not_ having known that once removed, it negates its power. And I got her on our side brother, _well_ I made a deal."

* * *

When they got home

Niklaus walked through the door first and Rebekah was about to start her bitching. When Elijah walked in and smiled at Rebekah.

Rebekah set the glass cup down and ran towards Elijah, hugging him tightly. She had the look of Christmas morning.(Or some other shit that make you happy.)

(Oh ha, I usually sleep through Christmas eve and Christmas day, when I can. Unless family or friends come over or I'm like kidnapped and dragged to their house... metaphorically speaking obviously lol. I would win in a fight with them, if it came to an actual fight. _Unless_ they teamed up or something, yeah then I'd be screwed lol.)

Haley gave Elijah a small smile, as she moved the hair out of her face. She walked out of the room and into the porch. Thinking that she'd give the family, a little privacy.

* * *

Rebekah smiled and looked really happy when she started talking. She hugged Elijah tighter as she said, "Oh, Elijah your safe. Ha, now that your home… is your first plan to kill Niklaus?"

Elijah saw Haley walking away and he wanted to hear how the baby was doing. So he said the words, "Excuse me, just a moment." As he kissed Rebekah's cheek softly.

Klaus _tried,_ to smile as he saw Elijah walk towards the direction Haley had just gone. However, he didn't succeed and he could not help but feel the strong emotion of jealousy boiling his blood hotter than Davina ever did.

Rebekah asked the question "Where's he going?" When, she saw Elijah leave. She directed the question at Klaus. But he walked away from her without acknowledging her, or the question she asked him.

She just saw him walk into his study and close the doors behind him firmly.

Rebekah had smelt Niklaus all over Elijah's person when she hugged him, but maybe that was because of Nik's blood.

She had smelt it on Elijah's shirt, but his coat covered the stained perfectly. Before Klaus had walked away from her though. She had thought that she could see unshed tears being held in his eye's. But no, that must have been her imagination.

Well that _and_ the waves of jealousy that Nik had given off as he walked into his office. Or at least that's what she told herself. Ignorance is bliss after all.

* * *

Nik tried to not break anything in his study, in order to not raise suspicion.

He turned off his emotions and tried to calm himself down because he knew that when he turned them back on, they would hit him like a freight train.

He told himself even _if_ Elijah had any sorts of feelings for Haley that she would not let him advance it.

Klaus had _clearly_ warned her, not to fuck with him or that the consequences would be dire.

And she had read his journals and seen their memories, well Nik's memory of them being lovers.

* * *

Out in the porch

Haley was looking at the moon. While trying to calm her nerves over seeing Elijah again.

_Ugh, it has only been a few days and I already find him more attractive than I did before. _

_Fuck __now__ I can see why so many woman chose to go up against Klaus and die. __Well not the dying part._

_Elijah's so freakin sexy and nice! But why does he have to have a thing with a guy and his brother no less?! FML! _(For those of you that don't know _yet,_ fml means 'fuck my life' lol)

Haley got out of her thoughts and spoke first, as he got closer to her. "Your back."

"I'm back." Elijah looked at her with curiosity but he waited for her to continue talking.

Haley could smell Klaus's scent all over Elijah. Her anger and jealousy got the best of her, and she slapped Elijah in the face _hard_.

She mentally said the word 'shit' repeatedly in her mind and came up with a lame-ass excuse to try and justify her actions.

"_Don't_ make promises you can't keep." He looked her in the eye's and she held in her breath for a moment, but spoke again. "Welcome home."

Elijah just looked at her with confusion as she walked away, without saying another word. He knew that she had lied about the promise thing; he did not know _what_ exactly it was, that she was trying to cover up.

Yeah he would have to figure it out later.

But, he knew that he felt high tension in the air when he was around her. He touched his cheek because that had hurt, if only a little… but damn, he should refrain from annoying, pregnant women.

* * *

Back in the study

Klaus was sitting on his desk chair while balancing a pencil on his middle finger, when Elijah walked in the room. The first words Elijah said to him were, "Turn them back on."

Klaus looked him in the eye's and said, "I know not, what you speak of _brother._"

"You'd think by now it would be pointless for you to try to lie to me, especially when I am in this temper. That _you_ caused by the way, with you damn treacheries ways… It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus. The life of a _coward_. But come, tell me what is on your mind brother?"

Elijah didn't know why he had said those hurtful and uncalled for words at first, but he knew that he felt the need to speak his mind. And he figured out the answer. _Why_ had this happened now and why did this feel like déjà vu?

_Oh right we have reestablished our bond. Well my half at least, now all he has to do is bite me. But now that the curse is broken, will I live if he bite me and he accidently forgets to give me his blood? _

_Well I am an original, I'm sure that I won't and cannot go down that easily. And why wouldn't Niklaus give me his blood anyways? I am being foolish and thinking senseless thoughts. Maybe, its because I'm still hungry? But I won't ask him for more of his blood, he must be-._ Elijah was brought out of his thoughts when Klaus spoke.

Klaus felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach with glove dipped in vervain. But he would speak his mind, with or without his emotions on.

"_Maybe_, and this is just a thought brother. But _maybe_ you should just go fuck the pregnant were that resides within my house. Thanks, to no one else but _you." _

"You see, I would have been _more_ than happy to just kill the bitch off and that little _abomination_ of a creature that is growing inside of her."

"But oh _no_, the oh so _honorable_ Elijah couldn't-wouldn't have it."

Elijah's face held a miffed look while Klaus spoke.

"He just had to be the bloody hero and rescue the pregnant damsel in distress. Her life would _-our_ life would have been so much better, had you just let me kill the baby girl."

"Life would _not_ be better if Haley's baby-your child died Niklaus! _Wait_ she's having a girl?" Elijah looked angry at first but he calmed down and smiled at the mention of the baby's gender.

That look of happiness enraged Klaus even more so he said, "Oh come off it, Elijah. You see, I know something you don't know." Klaus had said the words in a singsong voice. And he _almost_ managed to scare even himself, but he composed himself quickly.

"You know brother; you could have done poor Haley, a _great_ favor. Right now, if she weren't pregnant with my child. Ha I'd bet you _anything,_ she would be at the Lockwood manor with Tylor. Hahaha she would be of such _help_ to my little hybrid, while on her knees- _sucking_ on his little helper."

Elijah just looked at Klaus but he said nothing as he kept talking.

"My dear little Caroline would be none the wiser; you see contrary to what most people believe. Tyler's blonde 'care bear' is a fierce little cupcake. But she is _still_ a young bimbo, that doesn't know how to properly satisfy a man properly. I bet she's never gone down on anyone-_pathetic._"

As Klaus spoke he threw the pencil down and it landed next to Elijah's shoes. But both brothers ignored it.

* * *

Elijah gave a smile as he heard the words spoken of Nik's 'blonde distraction' by his brother himself. But the comments about Haley and Nik's daughter, were starting to get on his nerve's.

"Niklaus, _stop_ talking about your unborn child that way. I _know_ you do not mean it. Turn on your emotions my love and let me feel it all. Everything you feel, you cannot-will not or would not tell me."

Elijah look at Klaus patiently, but with hope in his eyes. He and Klaus had done it many times. The bond of their love, that was a thousand years old-give-or-take a few years. Allowed them to feel everything their mate was feeling.

The bond had been made the day they shared blood with each other for the first time, and it only grew stronger with the years. But they hadn't attempted to rekindle the bond for a few years now, almost a century.

The bond took its toll, at first it was a few weeks of a coma like dream where they shared everything. But when they woke up again they felt completely linked.

Over the years the more they tried the bond the less time they were asleep and the longer they got to keep the information. It changed randomly every time, but it also got more accurate.

The last time they tried it, it had been an average day in Mystic falls and the effects lasted two and a half days, yet they had stopped with all the threats on their life and all. Mikael had chased after them and they fled to Africa next.

Elijah was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother's voice, again.

"No." As Nik said the word, he looked Elijah in the eyes but before he could speak Nik spoke again.

"I am absolutely _positive_ that you will find your requests fulfilled with and _when_ her legs are wrapped around your waist and your joystick is wedged deep, in her lovely feminine genitelia."

"Wait… _what_?! Niklaus there is _nothing_ going on in-between Haley and I. _Please,_ look at me." Elijah looked confused and annoyed.

"Look Niklaus just come here and bite me, _then_ you will see for yourself that nothing is happening between Haley and I."

"_Tell_ me_,_ you're joking. Oh yes, no this is _just_ lovely. You are _not_ the only original here brother! I am _not_ a fool _nor_ am I blind to the obvious." Klaus gave a small laugh that had no humor in it whatsoever. As unshed tears filled in his eyes but he kept them at bay.

"I will _not_ hear any more lies! I will not be manipulated. How _dare_ you command me! _Persuade_ me with you lies." He leaned in to whisper in Elijah's ear harshly. And yeah, this time both brothers felt the feeling of déjà vu hit them.

"I _see_ the way you both look at each other. Fuck, tonight _even_ Rebekah saw it. And you were with _me_!" A few tears streamed down Nik's face. And when Elijah was going to dry them with his thumb Klaus slapped his hand away, before they made contact with his face.

* * *

The brother's could hear Rebekah and Haley getting close.

So Elijah whispered in Klaus's ear, "This is _not_ over Niklaus, after the meeting. You and I are going for a little walk understand. If it is by force, _then_ so be it."

Klaus bent down and picked up the pencil and set it down on his desk. Elijah didn't dare take his eyes off of him, while he did it.

Elijah massaged the back of his neck as Klaus got closer to him. He squinted at Elijah, gently grabbed his hand and moved it away from his neck. Elijah kept silent, as Klaus fixed his shirt collar for him.

Then Klaus removed his hands and said, "After this little 'meeting' you and I are going nowhere but to my chamber or yours. Were we shall slumber, _understand."_

Elijah grabbed Klaus's left wrist gently and said, "Niklaus" in a quiet but commanding voice.

Klaus grabbed his arm and held it tightly, but he wasn't trying to hurt him. It was more of a 'wills' battle than anything else.

And Klaus said, "Elijah" in a condescending but equally authoritative tone.

Their little 'staring contest' was cut short, cause Rebekah walked in on it and started speaking.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Look Elijah, you can kill Nik all you want _after_ the meeting. So c'mon let's get on with it."

* * *

_"Right…_ my apologies little sister," said Klaus in a bored voice. While Elijah nodded once at her direction.

Elijah was moving towards the chair that was next to his sister, in order to sit down next to Rebekah. But Klaus sat on it first and told him to take his chair.

He refused to sit but he hovered behind it, he knew that Klaus secretly loved it. So he made a mental note to do it often and yeah he made habit out of it.

He started the briefing and looked at the three other people in the room. He noticed, that Haley was standing up as well. Which he thought was odd, but he would let it be.

"Everything that brought us here, to New Orleans is a lie. The 'story' that Sophie Deveraux fabricated. This _struggle_ for control of the French quarter. This 'war' between vampires and witches." He paused for dramatic effect, then continued.

"Wasn't over territory at all, _this_ was over Davina. Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane Anne lost everything. Not four months, after that a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly all hope is renewed."

Elijah paced around then stopped and looked at the ground then at Klaus's face again. Rebekah noticed that he was thinking about something else. _Does it have to do with Klaus or Marcel? Maybe he's still hungry? _She would ask him of it later but for now, she wouldn't comment on it.

"Jane Anne actually sacrificed her life, so that her sister could _use_ you." He couldn't help the way that his voice sounded full of disgust and anger at that sentence.

He would have to keep his emotions in check, unless he wanted Haley or Rebekah to suspect that something was amiss. In truth he was glad that Jane Anne had died before they met, had it been otherwise...well she wouldn't have lived long then either.

The only reason why Elijah allowed Sophie to still be alive, after he found out of her scheme was because she was bonded to Haley. He would find a way to unlink them and when he did, she wouldn't even have time to blink before her lifeless body hit the floor.

Elijah was looking at Klaus the whole time he spoke and Klaus held his gaze. "To find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power…" He looked at all three of them again and shook his head once.

_"This_ is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. _That_ makes her more dangerous than anyone."

Elijah waited for comments or for items to be broken but nothing happened; it seemed that the group needed a little time to digest the information, maybe drinks or sleep would help.

Klaus and Rebekah got up but before they started walking, Elijah spoke up. "I fixed Davina's violin for her. She is a polite and very nice girl. I am sure she will help us."

Rebekah and Haley both had questioning looks on their faces, but before they spoke Klaus interrupted. "Oh yes, my older brother has always been _quite_ the 'luthier' and no brother I bet she only wishes to help _you."_

He glared at Elijah while he spoke. "Because you were, let me guess 'oh so kind' am I right. Always the charmer, forever so _noble_."

Haley and Rebekah shared a looked as Elijah ushered them out the door without protest.

* * *

Elijah then vamped over to where Klaus was and pinned him against a nearby wall.

He watched Nik as his brother stared him down. Elijah put his hand on Klaus's shoulder and kept him in place, lessening the pressure when Nik stopped fidgeting against it. Klaus had thought that Elijah would tire and back off soon enough, so he waited and spoke. "Why do we always make things more difficult?"

Yeah he was wrong. Instead, Elijah kissed his neck slowly as he released his hold on him. Klaus took the opportunity to reverse their positions but before anything else could happen Elijah said, "Things always get hard with us, before they get better don't they Niklaus." It wasn't even a question, but a statement.

"I reason, that it just means what we have is _real._ I personally think, easy things lose their _appealing_ quickly. In the blink of an eye, life can _fuck_ us over brother." Klaus grabbed his face and kissed his lips hard then stopped and moved to his ear.

"We should try to be happy _while_ we still have that chance; you and our siblings, have always said that. But I assure you my dearest Elijah." Klaus whispered in his ear and Elijah tried not to give into his desire.

"That the path we lead is one we cannot effortlessly abandon." With those words he backed away and stood by his desk.

He spoke again. "Let us eat; I assume the woman in the alley is getting tired of waiting on us. Then, we will rekindle our little flame you like to call our 'paramour's curse' Well, my half of it and unwind for three days."

"What can I say to that?" Asked Elijah quietly and even though Klaus knew that the question was more than likely rhetorical he still answered.

"You can agree and say it's our compromise. Elijah…what say you?" Klaus looked at Elijah with a mixture of curiosity, a bit of hope, and a huge lack of confidence.

Elijah smirked and kissed Klaus's mouth tenderly as he nodded and took his hand.

They vamped over to a lonely looking dark alley, that was somewhere near the French quarter.

The passageway would have been all on its lonesome, _expect_ there was a compelled beauty just standing there; waiting to be drained by one or both, of the still remaining male original vampers.

The young woman was wearing a short dress (that I thought was very cute btw) even though it was somewhat cold outside.

She asked in a scared voice but she didn't move because of the compulsion, _"Wait-oh_ my dear-"

(she said random words & letters that had nothing to do with this. She made Elijah and Klaus make this face & flip her off t(O_O)!?)

"Supernatural beings….you-you're going to kill me aren't you?" Her face was full of fear, yet she wasn't _that_ scared cause she had seen them naked.

Klaus and his brother shared a look and Elijah vamped behind her then whispered quietly, near her ear. "Ah _yes._ It is now my _duty_ to completely drain you."

* * *

**Miranda's Note:** The next sector will be mostly about Rebekah/Marcel, with a bit of Klaus/Elijah and it will also contain Haley/Elijah-_maybe_ Klaus as well.

I will be dedicating a full sector later on to just Kol/Finn. I had been watching the last 3 Tvd episode's in hopes that they would idk appear when Salis died.

Salis is a guy witch...whorlock um..wicken/Wicca. or someshit idk _what_ he is-the thing is, he has magic. Anyways, Stefan's his doppelganger, btw I just learned of him.

But _nope,_ that plan was a fail...They just brought fucken Bonnie back. And I was like ? ﾟﾑﾎugh _why?!_

**Ps: **This sector has like 2 or 3 chapters to go before a new one starts. And I _might _put off my updating's for this fic. because I have neglected a few of my others to work on this one, so yeah.

Follow/favorite it or check it from idk week to other two weeks- _if_ you want to read the new chapters. So yeah thanks for reading, and comment/review _or_ something... idk what you want to do lol.

Also I hadn't revised the chapter before I had posted but now I have so yeah. Btw i'm listening to 'Polly' by Nirvana while eating some Italian crème cake lol today's just been freakin great for me.


End file.
